Forgetting to Forget You - OQ
by queenlocksley
Summary: After Marian's return Regina leaves Granny's in a rush but Robin wasn't finished yet. He needed to tell her that he still loved her but before he can a car accident erases Regina's memory and she's stuck in the mind frame of that teenage girl in love with Daniel. It's up to Robin to decide whether to fight to get her memories back or let her slip away. Outlaw Queen
1. Chapter 1

Regina needed some fresh air. She needed so much more than fresh air but for now she tried to focus on that. Her fingers curled around the entrance to Granny's and she forced it open. Unusually cold, brisk air slapped her in the face and brought tears to her eyes. That's not true, Regina thought to herself. She had more reasons than icy wind to cry.

"Regina!" Robin's voice echoed out in her ears. She trudged onward and tried to tune him out. It was impossible of course. "Regina, wait!"

"What Robin?!" Regina hissed as she pivoted sharply on her heels. "What do you have to say?! Why can't you just go back through that door and be happy?! Just let me leave! She's your wife! She's back from the dead, and not just back from the dead but _normal _and back from the dead! All I ever wanted for Daniel just walked through that door! Go be happy! I'm a villain and-" Regina shook her head losing her words to her muffled cries.

"You're not a villain!" Robin began and she heard his foot steps following after her. "Marian died over thirty four years ago!"

"I held on to Daniel's death for longer than that, you never get over losing someone! Please, Robin, just...just go!" Regina wiped furiously at the unwanted tears thumping down her cheeks. "I just want you to be happy with your wife, Roland- oh god- sweet, sweet Roland can be happy with his mother!" Regina continued walking away from Robin, she could not face him right now.

"You're still not a villain," Robin reasoned with her. "Regina, please-"

Regina stopped dead in the middle of her tracks, in the middle of the street. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Regina glanced over her shoulder at Robin. "I killed Marian." Robin's face dropped. "How about now?" Regina continued walking across the street, covering her face to muffle her sobs.

Robin was in a daze. Regina. the woman he loved, was the reason he had lost his wife? Everything seemed so unreal. Neither one of them was paying attention to the road...until it was too late.

"REGINA LOOK OUT!"

Brakes screeched, glass shattered, but Robin would never forget the way Regina's body was thrown across the street pavement and the bright red that swallowed her whole.


	2. Chapter 2

"Regina!" Robin roared as he raced out into the dark street.

"My miata!" Doc exclaimed in shock at the whole situation. Robin caught hold of Doc's shirt and slammed him against his red miata.

"You hit a fucking person and you're worried about your damned car!" Robin bellowed as he continued to beat the terrified dwarf against the car. He might never have stopped except for the fact that Regina started seizing on the pavement. Blood drooled from her mouth as she flopped against the concrete like a fish out of water. Robin collapsed at her side, cradling Regina's head in his lap. He realized then, to his great horror, that she was somehow still conscious.

"Just look at me, Regina, it's going to be alright. Just. Look. At. Me," Robin cooed to her. Doc had run inside Granny's and people were pouring out of the diner, and gathering around the scene.

"MOM!" Henry screeched sprinting out into the night air. Emma chased after him trying to stop him from seeing something he would not want to see. Regina heard her son's voice and began to whimper, her eyes blinking spastically. The only parts of her body she could control right now. Robin glanced up at Henry, fighting against Emma's grasp to see his mother.

"Emma, she wants to see him!" Robin tried to speak for Regina. Emma still seemed hesitant so he begged, "Please." Henry was released and reached Regina in no time.

"Mom!" Henry cried seeing her twisted and deformed body. He stroked her arms and she winced in pain. "Mommy," Henry pleaded like a small child. "Don't leave me."

Regina just barely lifted the corners of her mouth but it was a smile, through all the shit she was experiencing right now she managed to smile. A promise. She was not going anywhere. Her right hand was extended, shaking, but the rest of the seizing had come to a stand still. Her face contorted in a terrified expression as she realized that she might not be able to fight and hold on for much longer. Henry clasped her hand in his and kissed her hand.

"I'm here, Mom," Henry said through the tears barricading down her cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere so don't you either."

A car pulled up nearby and Dr. Whale jumped out, it was accompanied by an ambulance. Flashing lights and a loud siren echoed out in Regina's ears as she was able to find her voice for one last word.

"Henry."

Robin paced the waiting room nervously, water sloshing around in the glass of water one of the nurses had given him. Henry sat with Emma who sat by Killian. Charming rocked Neal in one arm and kept the other firmly wrapped around his sobbing true love. Marian kept trying to console Robin but she did not understand why she cared so much. Regina was the evil queen after all and she had tried to murder Marian.

"Robin, honey, let's just go home. You're exhausted, Roland's exhausted, I'm exhausted." Marian flashed him smile. She should be dead, Robin thought, and by Regina no less. Nothing made sense. How could the woman he was in love with be the reason he lost the woman he used to love. It just was too hard to comprehend. Regina.

"Do you need anything?" Snow's voice reached Robin through his thoughts.

"I just need Regina to pull through," Robin whispered and Snow placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been torturing myself with so many different outcomes of tonight, don't do that to yourself," Snow advised him. "She'll pull through, I know it, Regina is a fighter. She has the most resilient heart and I have seen first hand everything life has thrown at her. A car is not about to get rid of her. Regina could never be taken care of that easy," Snow teased and cracked a small smile on Robin's face.

Dr. Whale appeared suddenly and Henry jumped to his feet. "My mom?" He asked.

Dr. Whale stared at the ground and terror shot through Robin's spine. She was dead, gone, and he would never seen her beautiful smile again. His heart dropped to his feet and the earth was spinning around him. Then Dr. Whale smiled and sighed with relief, "Regina is going to be fine. She's heavily sedated right now but that should wear off soon enough and then you can go see her."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Henry hugged Dr. Whale and then Emma. Snow squealed and shot a knowing look at Robin.

"Now you should know Regina has been through an immeasurable amount of trauma so she might seem a little off when she regains consciousness. The human brain is the most mysterious organ, and when it experiences trauma, that's when it becomes most mysterious." Dr. Whale warned.

"But she's alive, my mom is alive and that's all I can ask for," Henry cried a few tears of joy.

An hour and a half or so later Dr. Whale came back, only close family was allowed to see Regina and even that needed to be kept to a small number. In the end it was decided that Henry, Snow, and Robin would go back to see her. Emma wanted to be there for Henry but she knew with Regina in such critical condition (and considering she had just brought Marian back) she would probably not be top priority on Regina's "to see if in critical condition" list. Besides Emma knew if something went wrong that Snow would be there for Henry.

Robin took a deep breath and opened the door to Regina's hospital room. Snow squeezed Henry's shoulders reassuringly and walked in behind him. Regina blinked and a nurse was attending to stitches on her arm. She glanced up but there were so many tubes sticking out of her arms you could barely see her. Oxygen flowed through her nostrils and she had definitely looked better yet Robin thought she looked extraordinarily beautiful.

"Regina," Robin whispered her name like a prayer, a mercy, a miracle that saved him, a sweet escape. He rushed over to her bed side and wrapped his arms gently around her, hugging her against him. "Thank god! Thank god!"

"Mom!" Henry jumped up on the bed and cradled himself against his mother. "I thought you were going to die. I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Regina shrugged away from them uncomfortably.

"Are we hurting you?" Robin released her and Henry jumped off the bed, both standing beside Snow in the entry way again.

The nurse finished checking her stitches and stood in the corner of the room. Regina messed with the oxygen tube that rested above her lips before she spoke, puzzled as ever.

"I'm sorry...do I know you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Robin felt like he had been hit by a train. Regina did not even know who he was. He stumbled back and then fled the room, he did not know what else to do. Snow gasped and Henry broke into tears. She led him out of the room and he ran to where Emma was waiting in the waiting room. Regina stared dumbfounded at the trio of people who had just fled her room. She caught the nurse's arm as she tried to leave.

"I don't understand, where am I? Where's Daniel? Did I do something wrong? Where are we? What part of the Enchanted Forest is this? I don't...I don't understand," Regina whimpered out of sorts.

"I'll go find someone who can better explain for you, Regina," the nurse promised. "Who all do you remember, besides Daniel?"

"Well my mother, my father, Daniel, besides that I didn't see people much," Regina answered innocently.

"Have you heard of Tinkerbell?" the nurse asked.

"Heard of her, sure, but I don't see what that has to do with me?" Regina laughed.

"You and Tink were/are friends, see Regina you lost your memory when you were hit by a car," the nurse explaind. "And I know it seems really confusing but I think she can help explain everything to you. How's that sound?"

"I guess, if you think it will help," Regina agreed.

"Great," the nurse went to fetch a certain green fairy.

"She didn't know who I was!" Henry sobbed into Emma's chest. "She looked right through me!"

"She didn't even recognize me either, so her memory that was erased it goes far back," Snow explained. "Dr. Whale said this could happen, but I just never thought it would."

"Well isn't it better this way?" Marian piped up.

"Maybe this is the universe's way of giving you a get out of jail free card," Charming directed his statement towards Robin.

"How is this better?" Robin demanded."She- I- she doesn't even remember who I am?!"

Marian stroked Robin's cheek and gripped his scarf in her fingers, a vague memory of Regina hauling him towards her by his scarf before she kissed him rolled through his mind. "Robin now that woman won't remember how she felt towards you, nor will she remember Roland. Which how you could let a monster like her near our son is beyond me, but we can pick up where we left off? The universe is giving you a way out." Marian smiled and he backed out of her grasp.

"You don't want a way out," Snow said reading Robin like an open book. "Do you?" She arched an eyebrow and he met her gaze slowly with a lithe shake of his head.

"So what if I don't? I don't know what I want! Who expects their long dead wife to come back from the dead because I certainly did not!" Robin stammered, palms sweaty.

Snow squeezed his giant hand. "I guess you have a decision to make. Get to know the _new_ new Regina or pretend she never happened. Whatever you do make sure you and only _you _decide. Can you promise me that, Robin?"

He nodded.

"How is this not easy for you to see?" Marian said unsympathetically. "Would it not be a kindness to let the awful woman just make new memories with people who she has a chance with and not remind her how you liked her only to leave her for me?"

"See Marian in all these scenarios you have I am leaving Regina," Robin interrupted her. "What if I don't want to leave her?"

Marian stepped back. "What? Robin you're just overwhelmed by all these emotions. She got hit by a car and your mind is clouded, let's get you home." She tried to grab him again.

"No! I'm thinking perfectly straight just like I was when I chased out of Granny's to try and tell Regina how I felt before that damned car crushed her and made her lose her fucking memories!" Robin threw a waiting room chair at the wall. Marian jumped and clutched at Roland.

"We are leaving," Marian snapped. "I clearly don't know who you are anymore. Roland stays with me because you clearly have no sense of judgement, letting that demonic creature near him. She's a monster!"

"She saved his life!" Charming shouted stepping forward towards Marian. Snow glanced at her husband with a new found respect for him. "That 'monster' is the reason a flying monkey did not injure or worse, kill, your son!"

"Are you all out of your minds?" Marian was frazzled, absolutely frazzled. "Come along, Roland." Marian dragged her son towards the door.

"PAPA!" Roland cried out as he stretched his hands out towards his father, the only parent he had ever known.

"No, Papa isn't suitable for raising a child right now, Roland," Marian informed her son.

"She can't just take the boy can she?" Killian asked. "That doesn't seem bloody fair!"

Robin looked at Emma and then forced himself to look away, this was not really her fault, no one was to blame. He would blame no one. Just take a deep breathe Robin, he thought to himself and did just that.

"I'll bother with her in the morning," Robin shrugged it off and sat down on the floor. "The boy needs rest and I need to come up with some way to make Regina- well I have to make her fall in love with me again."

Snow sat down beside him. "You're soul mates, true love, nothing can keep you apart forever not even death is strong enough to destroy love as powerful as that." She waved her husband on and he left with the rest of their little family. "I know Regina and she feels things with her soul, not just her heart. She loved you and she'll remember you. I am not saying it will be easy but I don't see how someone who means so much could just be wiped into an abyss of oblivion because of a tiny accident."

"Plus Regina would be rolling over wherever she is because she's hurting Henry and she would never want to do that. She's a fighter and I have hope that she'll come back to us."

"I have a feeling this is going to be a little more difficult than wishful thinking." Robin muttered and Snow laughed lightly.

Regina awoke the next morning to company. "I never got your name yesterday, you just ran off." She stated to the stranger standing in the corner of her hospital room.

"Apologies, m'lady," Robin bowed his head at her. "Or should I say your majesty?"

"What?" Regina asked confused and that was when Tink arrived. "You are-"

"Tinkerbell," Tink was holding back tears. She was a mix of fury from not being told sooner about Regina's accident and condition and sadness from losing her best friend. "You were the Evil Queen, Regina. After Cora killed Daniel you sought revenge on Snow White, for she told your secret that-"

"Daniel's dead!" Regina's breath caught in her throat. "No! NO that's impossible! I love him! No please!"

"Cora killed him years ago I'm sorry, Regina-"

"No!" Regina shook her head. "Where's my mother-"

"Snow killed her."

"My mother is dead too! Have I lost everyone?" It registered with Regina the other person mentioned in that sentence. "Snow! Where is she? Can I see her? She's just a scared little girl and she caught me at quite a confusing moment, she is alright, isn't she?" Regina seemed worried.

"Snow's fine. She's all grown up now and has a daughter and a son."

"What?" Regina's eyes grew wide. "But it's only been a day."

"Regina," Tink sat on the edge of the bed. "It's been a little under thirty six years." Regina started to panic but Tink stopped her. "Not to worry you still look lovely. For twenty eight years of that time no one aged because of the curse you cast."

"What?" Regina shook her head. "I would never mess with magic,my mother does magic. I hate magic!" Regina cried out.

Tink took Regina's hands into hers and held them up before her. "These two hands used magic to save the town mere days ago." Tink looked over at Robin and then an idea hit her. "The book, it will make much more sense for you to read your story. On my way out I'll send in Snow. How's that?"

"Alright." Regina agreed. She exhaled and tried to process everything she had just been told. "Cora's dead, Daniel's dead." Regina started to cry. "Daniel's dead."

"I'm sorry she had to be the one to tell you-"

"No, it's my own fault," Regina shook her head and wiped at her tears. "I remember him dying I guess I just forgot in all the mayhem." She looked around the room. "Where am I? Is this in the Enchanted Forrest?"

"The book will make things easier, I promise," Robin assured her. "It will tell you all the things you can't remember. It won't make you feel everything you once felt but you'll have an idea of what's going on."

Snow ducked in just then. She smiled hopeful, "Regina?"

Regina jerked her head up and tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. "Snow, you're all grown up. I didn't recognize you yesterday." Snow was embraced by Regina and Robin envied Snow. He envied being remembered- at least partly- and he envied Regina's love.

"I'm married, a mom to two beautiful children, and a grandmother," Snow informed her. Regina gasped "no" and Snow nodded her head yes.

"Tell me everything about them." Regina practically begged her, and Snow giggled. Robin took this time to bow out and Snow excused herself for one moment.

"Where are you going?" She asked Robin in the hallway.

"To get Roland and take a walk," Robin said tartly. "I'm out of ideas."

"That's all the fight Regina is worth? You wanted to walk in there and her remember you upon seeing your face? If that's all the fight you've got in you then you can leave now because she's better off without you, but I know you and you have a will to fight for her. So do it."

"I think I'm just going to keep my distance until she's had a chance to read her story and get 'reacquainted' with you," Robin shrugged.

"I'll call you when she has," Snow stated not giving up easy.

"I'd like that."

"I know," Snow smiled knowingly. Robin walked away and Snow pulled out her phone, pulling up pictures of Emma and baby Neal as she reentered Regina's room. "Here they are," Snow said as she handed the phone to Regina.

Robin took one last look back at the hospital and headed out into the streets of Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina closed the storybook Tink had fetched for her and she wiped away tears. "Was I- am I really that horrible?" She asked innocently.

Tink half smiled, "You aren't the person anymore and you haven't been for a while now. Everyone makes mistakes-"

"I killed people! My own father included!" Regina snapped as Snow walked in the next morning.

"Am I interrupting?" Snow asked warily.

"Snow!" Regina hugged the poor girl to her chest. "I'm so sorry."  
"For what?" Snow seemed confused.

"I tried to kill you so many times, and I stole your castle, and I killed so many people-" Regina was crying again. "I'm sorry."

"Oh! Regina, it's fine," Snow wiped away Regina's tears. "I'm fine and that was just a part of our journey so that we could get here, where we are now...on the brink of happiness always one step away."

Regina nodded and was calmed by the fact that Snow did not seem bothered by their dark past. "But I truly am sorry."

"I know," Snow informed her. "So they said you can get out of here today."

"Really?" Tink gasped.

"I want to see the little boy-"

"What?" Snow asked.

"Your grandson, can I see him?" Regina asked again.

"I think he would love that," Snow agreed.

"What's his name?"

"Henry."

"My father's name was Henry," Regina stated blankly.

"That's who you named him after-"

"What? He's my son- was he the little boy who came in here the first night calling me 'Mom'? Oh he was! I can't be a mother, god knows my mother sure did not teach me how to be a good one," Regina murmured.

"You have been a great one," Snow cheered.

"But if he's my son then how is he your grandson?" Regina was confused.

"You see my daughter Emma-"

"The baby my curse stole away from you," Regina sounded empty as she said those words.

"Yes, that's the one, well she had a baby when she was in...jail...and she gave the baby up for adoption, you adopted her baby. Now Emma was the Savior and Henry believed in the fairytales while being under the curse so years later he went and brought her to Storybrooke to break the curse."

"Oh my god, he thinks I'm some evil queen doesn't he? I am such a bad mother I knew it!" Regina practically sobbed into her hands.

"NO! No," Snow stopped her. "In fact Henry is one of your true loves, you both love each other so much. You have saved the whole town with true love's kiss before, it's not as weird as it sounds," Snow joked.

"When I get out of here I would like to see my... son," Regina nodded.

"I can certainly arrange that," Snow promised.

Snow had taken Regina home and she was in awe of the grandeur of her Storybrook castle. She changed into some fitting clothes and was able to run a comb through her- my she had short hair now. Regina smiled at herself, she did still look good, though. Now she was about to remeet her son and she was nervous. She could not be the person she used to be because she had no idea who that person was, but she could try and be a good mother for him being who she was now.

The door bell rang and Regina rushed down the stairs to answer it. There he was, on the other side of this white door was her son. Regina took a deep breath and swung open the door. "Hello," she greeted him.

"Mom," Henry exhaled with relief and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Regina rocked off balance for a second and then slowly wrapped her hands around the boy, glancing at Snow who nodded emphatically. Henry pulled away and smiled up at his mother.

"I'm sorry, this isn't going very well is it?" Regina laughed tucking a piece of Henry's hair behind his ear. "I could make us a killer apple pie." Snow and Henry laughed. "What?" Regina asked and then she nodded. "Oh, right, the whole poisoned apple thing. Nevermind on that then."

"Have you been to Granny's yet?" Henry asked his mother.

"No, I can't say that I have," Regina smiled. "Would you like to go there?"

"I would very much so. It'll be nice to see you experience a cheeseburger for the first time, again," Henry teased. "I'll drive."

"You can driv-"

"No he cannot," Snow said firmly giving Henry a stern look.

Regina smiled wryly at her son, "You remind me so much of myself and you don't look anything like your mother. Perhaps you received Snow's coloring."

"I like to think I look most like my Mom, you, because fate wanted it that way." Regina beamed. "Now come on let's go!" Henry dragged his mother out the front door. "We can walk to Granny's from here."

"I'm going to have to bow out now," Snow informed them. "I have a phone call or two to make." Henry nodded and Snow left.

"Alone at last," Henry joked.

"I know I'm not the mom you want or were expecting but I'm trying to be a mom now," Regina said solemnly. "It's so strange because my last memory is of Daniel dying and I was a teenager then. Clearly that's not the case now but it's just so strange."

Henry gripped his mother's hand. "You're doing fine." He assured her. "I know this is hard for you and to be honest I wish just so happy when Grandma said you wanted to see me at all."

"Snow a grandmother, how weird is that?" Regina laughed. "And of course I wanted to see you. What would you do if you woke up in some strange hospital and someone told you you had a son?"

"I suppose I wouldn't believe them," Henry answered.

"Well I guess it's a mother thing or something because I never doubted anyone I just wanted to see you," Regina hugged her son again.

"Here we are Granny's," Henry held open the door for his mother and she walked in.

"Hello, Regina, nice to see you on your feet," Ruby waved to her.

"I'm sorry I'm sure I know you but I can't-"

"My mom's memory is gone," Henry explained. "Mom this is Ruby also known as Red Riding Hood."

"Nice to meet you Ruby," Regina smiled and Henry led her to a booth and they sat down.

"So what can I get for you both?" Ruby asked.

"Two cheeseburgers and two hot chocolates," Henry ordered.

"With cinammon?" Ruby verified and Henry gave her a look. "Of course. Coming right up." She disappeared into the kitchen of Granny's.

"So, Henry, tell me about yourself. What really makes you tick?" Regina shot him a warm smile.

"Why? So you can pull that card if I'm ever in trouble?" Henry pondered.

Regina crinkled her nose and nodded, "Yea, something like that."

"Well, I almost died by poisoned apple turnover, but I didn't. Then I almost died when Greg and Tamara kidnapped me and took me to Neverland where Peter Pan ripped out my heart and tried to use my 'heart of the truest believer' to become immortal. I met my biological father and lost him in the same year, plus Rumple's my other grandfather." Regina stared horrified. "I'm sorry I don't know why I said any of that."

"You said it because it hurts and you haven't been able to say it before," Regina told him. "It's good to say it and get it off your chest because if you don't you'll end up like me."

"Hit by a car?"

"An evil queen," Regina corrected him.

"Right," Henry laughed.

"Henry, did I- was I the one who poisoned you?"

"You weren't trying to-" Regina had heard enough she grasped the table for balance her breaths were shorter and quicker. She was hyperventilating. "Our relationship was a bit rocky a few years ago, once I received the storybook I only saw you as an evil queen and I spent most of my time trying to find Emma to bring her here. I was a brat and stupid, I couldn't see how everything you were doing was to protect me. I couldn't see how much you truly did love me."

"I was a horrible mother, I knew I could not be a good one-"

"MOM!" Henry took her hands in his. "You are the best mother a son could ask for. When I was living in New York with Emma, when my memories were erased of you, life was good but something seemed off. I wasn't around Emma as a baby, I don't have that deeper connection with her that I have with you. Please listen to me."

"I'm sorry Henry, I am so so sorry that I could not be a better mother to you," Regina apologized and Henry felt awful. He did not want to make his mother feel this way, but all those underlying pains had just slipped out and then...he could not stop himself. "At least now we have our bearings as to where we stand with each other."

"Mom, please," Henry pleaded. "You aren't a bad mom, there are no bearings beside mother and son, please."

"Thank you for telling me all of that," Regina said graciously. "As much as I love Snow, I don't think she could have said any of that to me."

The food arrived then and Regina eyed the cheeseburger suspiciously. "What's this?" She asked Ruby.

"A cheeseburger," Ruby smiled. "I know it looks strange but I promise it's delicious."

Regina cautiously lifted the burger to her lips and took a bite. "it's good," she announced with a smile. "Really good."

Henry laughed, "I knew you would like it."

"Robin you can't hide forever," Snow said as she left yet another voice mail on his phone."Regina is ready, if you are ever going to step in and make a move now's your chance."

Robin picked up then and grunted. "Make a move? Really those were your words of encouragement?"

Snow was pleased he had answered so she let his tone slide. "She's at Granny's right now, so just wait for her to walk out and then do what you did when you first met her."

"I shot an arrow at her," Robin informed Snow.

"Do it again," Snow hung up then and skipped off.

Robin sighed on the opposite end of the line and stared across at the woman sleeping half naked, in the bed with him.

Marian.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin covered his face with his hands, he had to get out of here. Marian awoke then and she caught his arm . "Robin, dear, where are you going?"

"Home," Robin said as he walked out of the tent and into the middle of his camp. "Roland!" Robin called out. The littlest of merry men came riding into view on Little John's shoulders.

"Papa!" Roland squealed with excitement. Little John placed the squirming little boy on the ground. "Papa!" Roland wrapped his arms tight around his father's legs. "No go 'way."

"No go away," Robin informed him as he scooped up little Roland into his arms, and kissed his forehead. "Never." Marian was dressed now and appeared out in the camp, frazzled and dazed.

"Robin, where are you going? _This _is home!" Marian yelled after him.

"This isn't home, not anymore," Robin announced briskly.

"And where is home?" Marian snapped.

"Not anywhere with you, I'm sorry Marian but I don't want to be with you. Regina needs us and we have to go, she's our home now," Robin turned to leave.

"Roland is not going with! He is not going anywhere near that vile excuse for a person!" Marian ran after him and got a strong hold on her son's legs.

"Papa!" Roland screamed terrified.

"Let him go!" Robin roared.

"He's my son!"

"No! He's not, he's _mine!_" Robin hissed and shrugged out of Marian's grasp.

"Robin!" Marian screamed as Little John held her back from going after them. "ROBIN!"

"We see 'Gina now?" Roland piped up as Robin began walking in the direction of Granny's Inn.

"Maybe, but-"

"Robin!" Henry waved from across the street at Granny's diner.

"Henry!" Roland exclaimed with excitement. Robin walked over to the little lad and Roland smiled happily at his friend. Then _she _walked out.

"Henry! Oh my god! You gave me a heart attack!" Regina gathered her child into her arms. "I though I'd lost you! Don't ever do that to me again, okay?"

"Okay," Henry laughed. "And I just stepped outside because I saw a familiar face. I'm nearly thirteen Mom-"

"I wouldn't care if you were fifty-three," Regina exhaled with relief and straightened up Henry's hair. "But it's no matter because here you are, safe and sound."

Roland had begun messing with Robin's crossbow while mother and son reacquainted and an arrow shot out at her. Robin wasn't phased, he had seen Regina catch many a flying arrow shot at her. Unfortunately new Regina didn't have quite the same reflexes, and the arrow skimmed her cheek, drawing a red slash of blood. Regina stepped back and her hand flew to her face, as she bent down and collected the arrow. Henry stared warily at him Mom.

"Apologies, m'lady," Robin said. "I do hope you're alright."

Regina laughed and pulled her hand away, red stained the tips of her finger tips. "A little scratch is nothing compared-" she trailed off letting "compared to getting hit by a car" hang in the air.

Roland batted his eyelashes up at her and apologized, "Sorry Gina."

Regina crouched down and poked his belly, causing him to laugh. "Well, who are _you?_"

"I Roland! r'member?" Roland informed her not understanding why she did not know who he was already.

"That's a handsome name to match a handsome boy." Regina complimented him and straightened up, glancing at Robin. "Have we met before?"

Robin scratched at his ear and nodded slowly. "Yes, we have."

"Oh, right! Hospital man!" Regina nodded with understatement.

"No, uh, Regina can we talk a minute?" Robin asked. Henry eyed the thief with caution.

"Sure," Regina replied chipper as continued to play with Roland while Regina walked a distance away with Robin.

"Well, m'lady-"

"I should correct you in saying that apparently it's 'your majesty' now," Regina teased. "The only thing good about my 'story' was that now I'm a queen." She waited expectantly for him to say something and when he didn't she placed the arrow in his expectant palm. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Ah, that it does," Robin put away the arrow and stuck out his hand. "Robin of Locksley."

"Hospital man has a name," Regina smiled. "The thief."

"Well seeing as were tossing labels around aren't you the evil queen?"

Regina withdrew into herself and nodded. "Yea, I guess I am."

"But I also know you prefer Regina," Robin said quickly.

"Have we met- I already asked that didn't I- it's just something about you. It's right there but there's nothing!" Regina said frustrated. "I can't see anything!"

Robin touched Regina's arms lovingly. "Hey, it's okay." Regina saw it as his fingertips grazed her skin. She was standing in the doorway of a tavern. Tinkerbell standing beside her.

"There he is! That's your soul mate!" Tink whispered, her finger extended. Green illuminated a man perched on a bar stool and he raised his glass. As he did so a black lion tattoo became visible on his forearm. "The man with the lion tattoo."

Regina took a breath but she didn't go in. She ran away terrified.

"Regina!" Robin shook her shoulders. "Regina!"

"I just remembered!" Regina exclaimed. "I remembered something!" She ran off towards Henry.

"Remembered what?"

"The man with the lion tattoo!" Regina called as she neared the boys. "Come along Henry."

"Wait! Regina!" But she was already gone with Henry. Robin sighed and pulled up his sleeve. "It's me. I'm the man with the lion tattoo." Regina didn't hear him.

"Gina go bye," Roland informed his Papa. "And Henry."

"Yea she did," Robin scooped up his son and they got a room at Granny's Inn.

"I actually remembered living that moment!" Regina explained to Tink.

"That's amazing!" Tink encouraged.

"You were there telling me to go in and find the man with the lion tattoo," Regina continued. "But I didn't go in."

"I know," Tink consoled her. "But I think it's all going to work out anyway." 

"Snow!" Marian exclaimed seeing her friend on the streets with her family. Snow walked over to Marian, rocking Neal gently in her arms.

"What's up?"

"Have you seen Robin, by chance?" Marian asked. "He came back to camp last night and we- connected- I thought he was choosing us. Home. But then he takes off this morning with Roland!"

"Wait- wait! Did Robin sleep with you?" Snow narrowed her eyes.

"Well that's rather inpersonal," Marian commented. "But we are still man and wife-"

"Hold Neal-" Snow handed off her baby to Marian. "I haven't seen him, sorry, but I'm about to find him."

"Really, thank you!"

Out of earshot of Marian, Snow added, "And once I do, I'm going to kill him." She stormed away, a woman on the hunt.

Snow found Robin as he was leaving his room at Granny's and she promptly slapped his face. "You slept with Marian!"

Robin winced, "Snow-"

"No! I cannot believe you! You lied to me! You made me believe you truly loved Regina and that you wanted her! But you don't! You want whatever is easiest! You're not just a thief! You're a coward!"

"You're right! I was afraid. I still am! Afraid that I would never win Regina back! Afraid that she might never remember us at all! Afraid that she might never be herself again! So why bother? I was exhausted and you hadn't called yet! I just took the easy way out and yes- I slept with Marian! The next morning I realized what a huge mistake I had made-" Robin sighed. "You might not believe this but I love Regina! More than I have ever loved anyone else in my life! She is everything to me and I am going to win her back!"

"You know what," Snow began. "I'm glad Regina lost her memories of you because she deserves better than you!" Snow stormed away. "I'm done with you Hood!"

"Snow wait!" Robin called after her.

"Maybe if you had said that to Marian we wouldn't be here right now!" Snow hissed.

"Damnit!" Robin cursed angrily and kicked the ground.

Regina walked by at that moment and stared after Snow. She glanced over at Robin. "Robin is something wrong?"

Robin stepped forward wrapped his arms around Regina and pressed his lips against hers. Regina shrieked and pulled away, smacking his chest,

"What are you doing?"

"I love you Regina, I know you can't remember me but I love you and I think you loved me-" Regina shook her head.

"Robin I'm sorry," She uttered as she ran away.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina reached the safety of her mansion and ducked inside. She pressed herself against the door and locked it. This man had kissed her and told her he _loved _her. She could not breathe. She _could not _breathe. This man was an absolute stranger to her yet he kept showing up, at the hospital, at the diner, kissing her as she passed by Granny's. Regina was just beginning to have some form of relationship with her son she had forgotten she had, and now this man springs an "I love you" on her. Worst of all Regina felt nothing and she pitied the poor man. One sided love can be dangerous. She wished she had felt something but nothing- she still was mourning Daniel. Who's death she was still trying to come to terms with- and she was not ready to move on even for the mystery man who had the lion tattoo. So this man who was neither Daniel nor the man with the lion tattoo had nothing that she was willing to take. The anxiety and stress was too much. Regina could feel it in her gut, wrenching and stabbing. No that was physical pain. She collapsed to her knees clutching at her abdomen. Help! She needed help! Regina really couldn't breathe now.

She found her cell phone and hit the first number that showed up. Emma's, she had called her when she had given Henry back.

"Hello?" Emma's voice rung out on the other end. "Regina?"

"H-h-help."

Robin hated himself. He had gone from bad to worse. He was burning bridges left and right and the more he tried to repair things with Regina he dug his grave a little further. Robin found his way to the Rabbit Hole and sat down for a round of drinks. He saw Killian and slid in beside him.

"What brings you here?" the pirate questioned the thief.

"I could ask the same of you," Robin replied twisting his shot glass between his fingers.

"Ah, but seeing as I made my inquiry first good form insists you answer me," Killian sipped at his flask and winked.

"You know you don't need to come to a bar to drink from your flask," Robin teased and then got serious. "I've ruined everything." He threw back a shot of whiskey.

"Ruined how?" Killian prodded.

"I bloody slept with Marian for starters," Robin began and Killian winced. "I know." He nodded.

"But did it mean anything or did it mean nothing?" Kilian suggested.

"No of course it meant _something _otherwise we're just degrading the women to nothing but things of pleasure," Robin sisghed. "What it _means _is always where the problem lies."

"So, what did it mean?" Killian pondered as he took another sip of rum.

"I don't want Marian that much I know for sure," Robin explained. "I did love her at one point in my life but I don't not since I have met Regina. She told me, you may know, that I am her soul mate. Tink led her to a tavern many years ago and showed her a man sitting at the bar, much like we are now, and the man who she was to end up with was the man with the lion tattoo."

"You?"

"Me. And you know, I haven't had a love like what I have with Regina ever in my life. She ignites something inside me. I fight with her as if we were wed, she is my best friend. I would confide any dark secret in her and she I. We are seemingly each other's best friends. Yet, on top of all of that we still flirt like first loves and do the little things of puppy love, and I would die for her. She is worth more than my life and the old Regina risked hers for mine and my son. Regina is it. Her or nothing. I can't go back to Marian, I can't go back to the person I was before I met her."

"But ever since-"

"She got hit by a car," Killian sighed.

"Yes, now she has no damned idea who I even am!" Robin sputtered throwing back a shot of whiskey. "I need her, like I've never needed anything before. I truly don't know what to do. I suppose I could ask her on a date but that's not how things went with us the first time. She took the first step of accepting her feelings after rejecting me-" Robin shook his head. "What am I going to do?"

"Do it all again."

"What?" Robin asked perplexed.

"If she can't remember how it happened the first time then do it all again and retell her the story of how you fell in love," Killian explained.

"You may very well be the most romantic pirate I have ever known," Robin laughed.

"She is still the same Regina, even if she doesn't remember the same things, her core is still the her that you fell in love with and the her that fell for you," Killian added. "And easy on the romance thing, I don't need the whole bar finding out this pirate has gone soft."

"Here's hoping I can get back on Snow's good side," Robin said as he clanked glasses with Killian.

"Aye, Snow's bad side is not a side I'd fancy being on. Sleep with one eye open, mate." Robin chuckled, but nodded. He would.

"How is she?" Snow asked as Dr. Whale reappeared after seeing to Regina.

"It would seem," Dr. Whale began slowly. "That Regina's body, because all women have different bodies, it was just having a severe reaction, most likely induced by stress from this whole situation, to the miscarriage she was experiencing."

"Regina was-" Snow's hand flew to her chest. "Oh my god. If we tell her she's going to think it was Daniel's and when she wakes up from this state, I think the truth might kill her."

"Yes, well perhaps it would be best not to tell her," Dr. Whale suggested. "Frequent emergency room trips is quite common after trauma like she's experienced."

"You can't just not tell a woman she's lost a baby!" Snow exclaimed in outrage.

"Well maybe wait until she has recovered from all her car accident injuries and the miscarriage before telling, preferably I would wait for you to tell her until she has her memory back but at this stage it seems that that might never happen, so.."

"Wait! You're saying Regina might never recover from this!" Emma interjected. "That will kill Henry!"

"Oh! Regina," Snow sighed.

"Now she is approved for release and while she doesn't know the loss that has occurred to her, her body does. Watch her for signs of depression," Dr. Whale advised.

:"Thank you , for everything," Snow said as gratitude poured from every ounce of her being.

It had been days since the miscarriage and Regina had not seemed to be any different, aside from the whole "memory loss" thing, so Snow decided to start sleeping in her own home again. "You sure you'll be okay?" Snow asked as she bounced Neal on her hip.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Regina encouraged her. "Besides I'm afraid to think what destruction might befall your home should you leave Charming alone another day."

"I just want to make sure you're well taken care of is all-"

"I appreciate the coddling, really I do, and you know I love you-"

"But?"

"Get out!" Regina instructed and Snow laughed, sneaking in one last parting embrace before she went.

"Goodbye!" Snow called and Regina waved. She waited for her to be out of sight before slamming the door closed.

Robin had been waiting for Snow to leave for what felt like an eternity. Now that she finally had he had seemingly lost all of his previous courage. Just knock on the door Robin! He chastised himself. What's the worst she could do? He hated himself for even thinking that thought because here he was now. Standing in the bushes across the street from Regina's estate considering all the worst case scenarios instead of actually doing anything productive..like, say, knocking.

Robin exhaled and shook out his fears. He strode across the street- checking both ways for speeding miatas first- and knocked on Regina's door. She answered within seconds. Regina smiled but it slowly faded as she realized who was at her door. "You."

"Me," Robin said sadly. "I'm afraid I might have soiled my first impression with you."

"No, your _first _impression was fine, excellent, very gentleman like. It was your second one that ruined you," Regina corrected him (a true smart ass at heart).

Robin chuckled and nodded. "Apologies, your majesty. I have come here because I think I might have come on too strong with the whole 'i love you' and I am begging you to give me a second chance because in what seems like a past life, we were happy and together. I know you can't remember me but I want to help you-"

"I believe you, I do, I can feel how much you love me it's just," Regina wiped away at the involuntary tears forming in her eyes. A small smile crept on her lips, "I don't know why I'm crying." She sniffled and met his gaze."I hope that I can love somebody the way you love me."

"But I feel like I'm disappointing you, every time I see you because I can't remember you. I don't want to keep disappointing you but I can't be who you need me to be. I can't be anything but the person I am now. The 'evil queen', that Regina from the book isn't who I am and I can't pretend to be her. No matter how much that hurts you. I'm just Regina."

"You're not disappointing me," Robin assured her. "Every time I see you I am reminded of how lucky I am because you survived." He shook his head, "And I'm not here for the old Regina."

Regina perked up. "You're not?"

"No," He smiled. "I'm here for you, this Regina, just Regina. And I would like to ask you..not on a date, but on a let's call it a small trip."

"A trip? To where?"

"Memory lane," Robin announced. "I want to take you to a place where old Regina and old me, the old us, first met here in Storybrooke. I think that might help you connect some dots and then we can see what happens from there."

"Okay," Regina agreed. "Let me just grab my coat."

"You want to go now?"

"Do you not-"

"Now's good." He replied quickly. Regina grinned.

"Is this it?" Regina asked as she eyed the shabby house and dead grass fields surrounding it.

"Yes," Robin parked the car and opened her door. "I promise it grows on you."

"So what happened here?" Regina asked, quite the curious creature.

"Walk a few paces that way and I'll tell you," Robin instructed her and pointed her in the right direction. She warily listened and did as he said. "We first met here in this moment. You were clearly upset, nervous, a mix of both and staring off at the horizon in that direction." Regina followed his fingers. "I was standing here in the forest patrolling as usual when I heard you and you heard me. I think we were both thinking the other to be the wicked witch of the west, who had everyone in quite the frenzy."

"Oh!"

"She's gone now," Robin comforted her with that knowledge."I shot an arrow towards you and you caught it, lithely and feisty if I may comment on the matter."

"I can only imagine my displeasure at a flying arrow slicing through the air aimed for my head," Regina laughed.

"Yes, well you caught it before and from what I've seen it would appear you're not exactly a catcher anymore," Robin teased lightly, testing the waters.

Regina laughed as her fingertips grazed the scar tissue on her cheek from where the arrow slashed her skin. "Apparently. What happened next?" She said clearing her throat as Robin neared her.

"Next," Robin took Regina's hand in his and touched her fingertips to the center of his palm. "You placed the arrow in my hand and stated the obvious. Saying,'I believe this belongs to you'."

"Actually now that I think about our first exchange outside of the diner was pretty much the same conversation we had here just in different context," Robin added as an after thought.

"This is where you learned that I preferred Regina," she concluded.

"Still quite the deductive reasoner I see," Robin remarked sassily and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Who's um...house is this?" She said as a distraction when Robin released her fingers.

"Ah, yes, the wicked witch used to live there, which brings us back to why you were here at all the first time. You were on the hunt for clues about her, searching for magical items. Shall we go inside?" Robin offered his elbow to her and she looped hers through his.

"You weren't exactly pleased when I informed you that you had gained a partner but you warned me that as long as I stayed out of your way I was fine."

"What did you say? Really say it, it helps me picture things," Regina requested.

"Of course, of course," Robin nodded. "I said, 'I wouldn't dream of it'." He bowed slightly like he had in the enchanted forest and Regina laughed. "What I did that too?"

They were inside now and Robin pointed to the liquor cabinet over Regina's shoulder. "That's where you went to search for magical potions." Regina pulled away instantly and began picking up bottles and examining them.

"I've heard many stories about the great and terrible 'evil queen' but from this angle the evil moniker seems to be a bit of an overstatement," Regina smiled to herself. "Bold and audacious perhaps but, not evil."

"I don't even know what to look for, any of this look magical to you?" Regina asked completely out of her element.

Robin laughed, "No idea but I do know none of that is magical, but it has the strength to conjure up courage and can be a love potion of sorts."

"Who told you that?" Regina asked, eyes narrowed.

"Why, you did."

"So what is it?"

Robin sauntered over to Regina, his lips nearing hers. She rocked on her tip toes, eyes wide with excitement and then intrigue as he neared her. Regina's breath hitched in her throat as she prepared herself to kiss this man. Robin turned his head at the last moment, breaking their gaze and reaching past her to grab the same whiskey bottle and glasses off the shelf.

"Whiskey," Robin informed her as he turned around to pour them each a glass.

Regina nodded, biting on her lip nervously and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Well,after I made you believe I was going to kiss you I reached for the whiskey and poured us a couple of drinks."

"You did not make me think you were going to kiss me," Regina stammered.

Robin laughed. "Sure, sure." He clutched a glass in each hand and spun around on his heels. "Then as I extended my arm to hand you your glass you saw my tattoo."

"Your tatto-" Regina stopped. Right where it had been in her memory of the man in the tavern, smack dab in the middle of his forearm was a black lion tattoo. Robin. He was the man with the lion tattoo. Regina felt her chest tighten and she inhaled sharp breaths.

"It's okay to run, Regina," Robin leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "That's how it happened the first time."

She nodded but could not bring herself to meet his gaze. She put up her hand as a blinder and bolted out of there. Robin smiled to himself and stared at the glasses in his hands. It would have been a bloody waste for good whiskey to be abandoned to stale, so he drank it.

"I'm winning you over Regina," Robin thought to himself. "I can feel it."


	7. Chapter 7

Regina paced outside of Granny's waiting for Tinkerbell to show up. She had called and told her as soon as she had returned home yesterday, and filled her in on everything. They were meeting for lunch today to talk things over. Regina toyed with her fingers, anxiously watching as the second ticked by on the clock. Tink showed up, punctual as ever, and squealed happily. She squished Regina in a tight hug and giggled like a school girl.

"I'm so happy! New Regina understands what best friends are for!"

"Did I not before?"

"No! You didn't even call me when you saw the tattoo, instead you waited for me to see it on my own the next day and then when I pointed it out you said, 'I know, I saw it yesterday'." Tink informed her friend.

"Well, I'm so sorry Tinkerbell. I most definitely should have called to inform you the moment I found out," Regina apologized with utmost sincerity.

Tink smiled, "And you're actually being sincere!"

Regina rolled her eyes and walked inside with Tink. They claimed a small booth off to the side and Tink eagerly leaned forward ready to hear it all. "Tell me everything."

"Okay," Regina nodded. "Well he kissed me and I would have told you but then I had that panic attack thing that landed me in the hospital and I was on bed rest for a few days after that," Tink went stiff. "What's wrong?"

"You don't think Robin's the reason you had a ton of stress that casued your, er...'attack', do you?" Tink bit at her bottom lip nervously.

"No! That's absurd! I was hit by a car! I forgot who I am! A little kiss was the least stressful thing on my plate. The only person to blame is the one who hit me with their car- or me I guess for walking into the street without checking both sides first." Regina teased and Tink relaxed.

"Anyway so shortly after Snow left he knocked on my door and I tried to turn him down gently-"

"Turn him down?!"

"Let me finish!"

"Sorry, sorry," Tink apologized with a laugh.

"But he said he didn't want to take me on a date, not exactly, he just wanted to show me around a place the old 'us' had a moment at...or whatever. It was actually more romantic then I thought it was going to be. I wasn't expecting that from..well a thief."

"Imagine what he thought about the evil queen." Tink added perspective.

"He actually told me that was an overstatement. He said that from his angle I seemed bold and audacious perhaps but not evil," Regina laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"That's amazing-"

"And I thought he was going to kiss me!" Regina exclaimed. "But then he didn't and he was just grabbing a whiskey bottle and he poured us glasses and that's when he told me I saw his tattoo for the first time. When I saw it I just wanted to flee but I couldn't and he knew that so he told me, 'it's okay to run Regina, that's how it happened the first time'."

"And?"

"Then I hightailed it out of there!" Regina giggled with Tink and then both girls went quite.

"Look, it's him," Tink pointed behind her as Robin Hood walked into Granny's. He was holding Roland's hand and the child danced around happily.

"Oh my gosh! What do I do? Hide me!" Regina panicked and crouched behind Tink.

"No! He doesn't see you," Tink assured her and the girls broke out into giggles again. "Wow, don't take this the wrong way but you are way more fun this way!"

"I have a feeling my old self wouldn't take kindly to hearing that," Regina stated.

"Probably not, but this is the you you were when we first met. Fun, flamboyant, innocent," Tink informed her. "Oh, look his back's turned to us. Now's our chance."

"Chance to what?" Regina gasped.

"Make a move," Tink said raising her eyebrows. "Slyly saunter over the bar and recline against it as if you haven't been thinking about him nonstop and then I'll walk over and you can use me as your ice breaker."

"When did you come up with that plan? How do you know it will work?" Regina questioned.

"Let's just say, I've seen it happen before," Tink winked and pushed Regina out of the booth. She glanced back at Tink who mouthed, "Go!" Waving her hands at her friends.

Regina shook herself out and sauntered over to the counter. She propped herself up on an elbow and flipped her hair over her shoulder, staring off past Granny who was serving as bar tender, and looking out the front window diagonal to her. Regina was trying to act like she was not thinking about him and how ever since she saw his tattoo she's been trying to decide if she could spend the rest of her life with him and his son and her son. She had a good feeling that she could.

Tinkerbell walked over now and Regina eyed her. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see, any minute now," Tink whistled quietly and rocked on her feet.

Robin turned around just then, three drinks in his hands and walked over to where Regina was propped and Tink was bouncing excitedly."He's coming over!"

"Tink! Be cool!" Regina hissed through barely parted lips.

"Regina," Robin nodded at her. "I do hope I didn't offend you yesterday." He extended the drink towards her.

Regina eyed the whiskey and accepted it graciously. She threw it back and felt it run through her whole body. Damn drinking was nice! "Thank you!" Robin was staring at her, a look of pure humor on his face, eyes wide, lips parted in a smile almost a laugh, and he shook his head.

"And I here I didn't label you as the daytime drinker," He teased and handed a glass to Tinkerbell.

"Ah, yes, Robin this is Tinkerbell. Tink this is Robin," Regina introduced them and both parties nodded. "Well now that you know each other.."

"It was nice to meet you, Robin," Tink smiled and shook his head. "But I must be going now, I have that..thing," She glanced over at Regina who nodded. Tink leaned in and hugged her, her voice whisper soft as she whispered. "Give yourself this chance." The Tink pulled away and left.

"So," Regina stared down at her empty glass. "I'm sorry for my rude exit yesterday."

"I told you it was fine and I was wondering," Robin retorted. "If you might care joining me on another adventure sometime?"

Regina's heart sank. She had been a fool to believe he wanted to date her. He just wanted to keep touring her around to the places they had once been, the life she had once lived, the life she had lost. While that had been cute for one not-date date, she wanted him interested in her. Who she was now and he still was not getting it.

"No," Regina shook her head. "I don't want to see another place where the old you and I were happy. You told me you came to my door for me so quit showing me places trying to make me lose me and became the old Regina! I really like you Robin and that's what makes this sad, because I want to be able to pretend to be Regina and for us to be happy but we don't even have a shot if you won't quit trying to make me remember."

"I might be suffering from memory loss but I'm not an invalid. I heard Dr. Whale I might never remember!" Regina was practically in tears."You are really sweet, and nice and you love Regina so much and I want to lie to myself and say that you love me too. But you don't, you're still stuck rereading our last chapter so you can't read our new chapter." Regina wiped at her eyes and placed her empty glass in his hand. "Find me when you are truly interested in me."

Regina pushed out of Granny's and Robin caught the door. "Robin don't chase me-"

"I'm not," Robin informed her. "Please be careful Regina." Regina nodded and walked away.

"How do you tell yourself that it's time to walk away from the woman you love?" Robin asked as he sat on the curbside beside Killian.

"You don't," Killian stated. "A man not willing to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets. So keep fighting, mate."

"She said I'm not interested in her, but in the old Regina," Robin said as he pulled at the loose threads of his scarf. "She's not wrong. I can't disconnect the beautiful woman that was the Regina I knew from her. I see her in everything she does or see what she would think of the things this new Regina does. It's like they are two separate people and I don't know how to let go of the old Regina."

"Do you know said she might never get her memories back?" Robin whispered.

Killian opened his mouth to speak but someone else interrupted him. "Hood," Snow called out as she strode over to the boys. "Come here."

Robin shot Killian a glance and he shrugged. Robin got to his feet and wandered over to Snow. "Snow I'm so sorry about-"

"I don't care. Regina can deal with that, she can deal with how to punish you properly when she finds out because, yes, you will tell her," Snow ordered and he nodded. "But I want to help you because that pirate is a loving and kind man but he's not the one who knows the most about this new Regina. I grew up with this Regina, I know her and you need to get to know her."

"You mean you're going to help me?" Robin tried to tone down the hopefulness in his voice.

"Yes, Hood, I'm going to help you," Snow nodded. "Walk with me."

"You need to let go of Regina," Snow instructed him. "In order to love Regina."

"I don't speak crypt," Robin uttered bitterly.

"If you can't get over the Regina you knew you are going to miss out on getting to know an extraordinary woman," Snow gave it to him frank. "She is still the same person that you fell in love with but you have to fall in love a different way. You have to show her that you are willing to stay with her even if she never gets her memories back." Robin inhaled sharply. Snow stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god, you aren't willing to stay if she doesn't get her memories back are you?" Snow said the rage tangible in her voice.

"No! I just! I'm afraid of what it would be like for her to never remember our love story the way it happened the first time," Robin shook his head.

"Well before we can go any further you have to find the answer to that question. Are you willing to stay if Regina never gets her memory back?" Snow walked away. "Find me when you have an answer."

The doorbell rang at the front door and Regina opened it curiously. She looked around and saw no one, as she was closing the door she saw them sitting on her door mat. A dozen white roses, Regina gasped and crouched down. She picked up the vase of flowers and smiled. There was a tiny note card sticking out of the flowers and she plucked it out with ease as she turned around. Regina kicked her door closed and set the vase on the side table as she read the note card.

"To fresh starts," Regina read. "Meet me in the forest at 8pm to start again. -R" Regina clamped her hand over her mouth and debated whether or not to take him up on his offer. She glanced over at the clock, 7:00pm. She had to decide now so that she had enough time to get ready. Regina set down the note card and headed upstairs.

Robin had placed the finishing touches on everything moments earlier and now was the most nerve racking part. The waiting, the wondering if she was going to show up or not. The fear, the hope, the love, the pain. Then she appeared. Regina wore a bright, sunny, yellow dress that came down mid thigh and hugged her curves, showing off her shoulders with only one shoulder strap. Her sense of fashion had definitely changed and Robin liked it. She had a certain glow in yellow. Her black hair was curled slightly and she had never looked more beautiful.

Regina felt like crying as she stepped into the little area of the forest Robin had claimed for them. Lights were strung over tree branches on the trees surrounding them, lighting up a square clearing. Robin had a picnic blanket set up next to a crackling fire, off to the side. In the center Robin stood wearing a gray tunic that clung to every contour of his chest, a navy blue scarf and jeans that complimented his legs. Two wine glasses and a hand woven basket rested on the picnic blanket. Lights were strewn on the ground making a square around Robin; illuminating a dance floor.

Robin smiled, "You came."

Regina was crying now, her hands covering her mouth as she made her way towards Robin. "I came." She stepped carefully into the dance floor and spun around, taking in the full view. A gasp escaped her lips because the stars sparkled above them through the break in the trees. It was all so gorgeous. "Is this all just for me?"

"Of course," Robin said because no one else was worthy of something like this. Robin bowed before Regina and she curtsied. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and hit a button. Music began playing from somewhere hidden in the forest and a sparkling disco ball began spinning around, light reflected on the forest floor. Regina threw her head back with laughter as she accepted his offer to dance. Robin rested his left hand lightly on her hip and intertwined his right with her left.

_It's looking like a limb torn off, or altogether just taken apart_

"What's that?" Regina asked, eyes still fixated on the disco ball.

_We're reeling through an endless fall. We are the ever living ghost of what once was_

"It's a disco ball, apparently it adds to the dance ambiance," Robin joked.

_But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do. No one's gonna love you more than I do._

"Yea? I've never seen one before," She remarked as they waltzed across the forest floor. She studied Robin's face as he watched her dancing. "Why?"

_And anything to make you smile,it is my better side of you to admire._

"Why what?"

_But they should never take so long, just to be over then back to one another._

"Why are you doing this? What do you see in me?" Regina wondered as she spun under his lifted arm.

_But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do. No one's ever gonna love you more than I do. _

Robin twirled her back in to him and smiled. He looked as if he had been hoping she would ask that. "A second chance." Regina accepted his answer and rested her head on his shoulder. "And you were right, I don't know _you_ but I'd like to. And I knew that balls are quite the occasion back in our world so I threw you this personal mini-Storybrooke ball."

_Anything to make you smile_

"Do you know this is my first ball?" Regina informed him.

_You are the ever living ghost of what once was_

"Really weren't you a princess?"

_I never want to hear you say_

"Ha! A princess in a cage. I was never allowed out of my mother's reach, I tried to run away so many times to run away, but her magic was too powerful," Regina shuddered at the memories.

_That you'd be better off_

Robin wrapped his arms securely around Regina, "You're mother can't hurt you anymore, you're safe and free."

_Or liked it that way_

Regina hummed sleepily, "Yes, I'm starting to realize that."

_But no one is ever going to love you more than I do_

Robin kissed the top of her head and smiled to himself, so far so good.

_No one is ever going to love you more than I do_

"So he became a monkey?" Regina exclaimed in disbelief. Robin and Regina were splayed out on the picnic blanket, several glasses of wine downed already, as they exchanged stories.

_But someone_

"Yes! He just-poof-exploded into this ravaging monkey trying to kill us all!" Robin used his hand to mimic the flying monkey and attacked her abdomen. Regina fell back with laughter and he hovered over her. Brown eyes locked with blue, and Regina's heart fluttered. For a moment no one moved and then she wrapped her fingers firmly around his navy blue scarf and yanked him down to her.

_they should have_

His lips met hers eagerly with a fiery passion and her legs locked around his waist. Her free hand clung to the muscles of his chest as he propped himself on his elbows, brushing loose curls of hair from her face. She parted her lips to him and his tongue darted in along her teeth. Regina arched her back deepening the kiss, a moan resonating from her throat echoed by Robin.

_warned you_

"Robin?!" Marian screamed in utter disbelief.

_when things start _

Regina tore away from Robin and glanced over atthe woman staring, slack jawed, at them. "Who are you?"

_splitting at the seams_

Robin rolled off of Regina and groaned running his hands through his hair. "That's Marian."

_and now_

"His wife."

_the whole thing's_

"Wife? You have a wife?! I'm so sorry I didn't-" Regina scrambled to her feet.

_tumbling down_

"You're not the first girl to fall for his tricks," Marian lied.

_things start splitting_

"No!" Robin caught Regina's arm and refused to let her go. Regina pounded her fists against him and demanded release. "No! She's my ex-wife! She died many years ago and was brought back from the past! There is nothing between us except that she's determined to ruin everything I have with you! Regina calm down!"

_at the seams and now_

"Fuck you!" Regina roared as her fist connected with his jaw. Marian watched on with a smile.

_if things start_

"Let her go, Robin," Marian cooed visciously.

_splitting at the seams and now_

"No! Regina please just calm down!"

_it's tumbling down_

"NO! Fuck you, Robin!" Regina kicked him in the shins. Robin refused to let up and Regina started to scream.

_hard._

Snow heard Regina's screams and panicked. She bolted through the forest and was caught off guard by the scene before her. "Marian?"

"Snow?"

"Snow!"

"Regina!" Snow sprinted over and gripped Robin's arm. "Robin, Robin I know you're trying to help and I know this isn't fair but you're only going to make it worse. Robin!"

"He's married!" Regina gasped as Robin released her. "He's bloody married!"

Snow took Regina into her arms and glanced over at Marian who looked rather pleased with herself. "You did this?"

"He's my husban-"

"Listen up Marian, he's not your husband anymore. He's not your true love, he's not your anything! He's hers!" Snow bared pointing at Regina. "I don't want to see you near them ever again! Because if I do see you near Robin, Regina or trying to take away little Roland again I will personally see to it you are arrested for harassment! And you can bet once they lock you up, I'll throw away the key! You don't want that do you? Understand? You don't run this town. I do. _I _do." Marian nodded and scampered off.

Regina stared in horror, "You were so cruel to her! She's his wife-"

"Not for over thirty years," Robin explained.

"I wasn't talking to you," Regina hissed not looking over at him.

Snow held Regina's hand in hers. "I'll explain on the walk home."

"Okay," Regina nodded and the pair walked off.

Robin kicked the dirt and looked around at the deserted ball he had made. All the lights and wine seemed pointless now.


	8. Chapter 8

"And that's the whole family tree/explanation," Snow finished sipping from her glass of tea the next morning. She had walked Regina home and by then Regina was too upset to listen and Snow too tired to explain. They crashed on the living room floor and first thing this morning, after a cup of tea was brewed, she began her explanation.

"Holy- could it be anymore complicated? So my step-daughter's daughter, my step-grand daughter, gave birth to my son making me his Mom and step great grandmother?"

"Yea," Snow nodded.

"And the wicked witch of the west was my sister?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Half, if we're getting technical," Snow corrected her.

"And you- did you seriously name your son after your daughter's dead ex-boyfriend/baby daddy who abandoned her in jail?" Regina questioned.

"He died a hero, we wanted to honor him," Snow defended, rather caught off guard by Regina's statement.

"So when people ask Emma who her brother's named after she can just casually reply, 'my ex-boyfriend'?"

"Whatever, Regina," Snow pfted.

"Whatever, I'm right," she teased.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed as he jumped out of the yellow bug and scurried up the driveway. Emma and Killian followed swiftly behind himm and Regina waved. Henry threw his arms around his mother and she hugged him back.

"Hey," Regina greeted him. "Have you grown a foot? You're practically taller than me? It's only been a week, right?"

"Oh come one, you're still taller than me..barely," Regina ruffled Henry's hair and led him inside where Snow was waiting.

"Mom?" Emma called out and Snow hummed in response. "Dad's worried about you, you keep not coming home and spending the night over here. Neal needs you and Dad's going crazy-"

"Crazy's good for the soul," Snow replied tartly. "And you can tell your father I'm fine!" She glanced down at Henry. "Now how's my grandson?"

"Bright as ever," Henry beamed. "You can go now Emma, I'm good."

Emma eyed her son and then nodded in acceptance. He didn't want her here. They had been in a fight that morning and he was clearly still angry with her. "Well, Regina just call whenever he gets to be too much of a handful."

"Actually," Henry interrupted. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me moving back in. My room's already waiting for me upstairs and I promise I wouldn't be any trouble-"

"Henry Regina can't take on a child when she can't even remember herself-"

"No! No, that's 're no trouble at all, and I'll have you know Ms. Swan I am perfectly capable of taking care of _my _child anytime." Regina snapped and Henry gave Emma a sly look.

"Well it's settled then," Snow clapped her hands happily. "I'll just go grab my things and be on my way with Emma and Killian, call me if you need anything at all," Snow kissed Regina's cheek and disappeared down the hallway.

"I guess we'll go wait in the car for Snow, then," Emma bowed out stiffly and Killian followed her. "Bye Henry." Henry waved. Regina led them to the door and said good-bye, while she waited for Snow. She bounded back down the hallway mere moments later with her things.

"Take care of yourselves and dinner at Granny's tonight, don't be late!" Snow kissed Regina's and Henry's cheeks before she skipped out the door. Regina waved as Snow left with the othera and once the yellow bug drove out of sight Regina closed the door, narrowing her eyes at her son.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean? Nothing! Nothing's going on at all," Henry replied innocently batting his eyes.

"Uh-huh," Regina nodded. "So you just decide to move in with your Mom after living with Emma for the past couple of years and what- don't think to bring any stuff?" Regina questioned him.

"And what was with the way you were acting with Emma? Are you trying to tell me all of this is unrelated? Look, Henry, I would love to have you here but for the right reasons not in spite at your other mother for something," Regina stared directly into Henry's eyes.

"How did you know I hadn't been living here? Do you remember?" Henry asked eagerly, hope sparkling in his big brown eyes. Regina remembered nothing but she couldn't bare the disappointment that would appear in her son's eyes.

"I-" She couldn't bare lying to him either. "I wish I could Henry but I didn't remember anything. I went in there to get acquainted with this place and when I was struggling to grasp the concept of being a Mom and well, the shirts are all two sizes to small."

"You know my shirt size?"

"I can guess," Regina wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'm trying, really I am-"

"You didn't disappoint me! You never will!" Henry wiped away his mother's tears. "But your memory is part of why I'm here."

Regina sniffled, "And why is that?"

"Can you still make a mean lasagna?" Henry arched an eyebrow.

"Can I ever? You kid me, " Regina threw her head back with exaggerated laughter. "But we don't need to eat a meal, how about my apple turnovers. They are just to die for!" Regina's face dropped as she realized what she had said.

"No, it's fine!" Henry laughed stopping her before she could even speak. "Other than the whole poison thing, that's the best dessert I have ever had."

Regina laughed and hugged her child to her, one loose tear plopping onto his head. "I love you, Henry." She kissed the top of his head.

Regina saw it then, in a rush. She sat in an office in an adoption agency and a man smiled at her. "Would you like to meet your son?" She nodded eagerly.

A woman carried in a baby boy and Regina gasped as she accepted the baby into her arms. "Henry," She cooed. Regina kissed the baby's head softly. "I love you, Henry." The small baby boy stared back at her with big brown eyes and a dark scruff of hair.

Regina stared at the grown little man standing before her. She gasped and squeezed him tighter still to her. "Henry, I remembered something."

"You did? Everything? What?" Henry asked excitedly.

"I remembered holding you for the very first time, laying eyes on your tiny little form and your big brown eyes smiling at me. The way I felt like crying when they placed you in my arms and how nervous I was that I would mess something up," Regina explained. "The first time I told you I loved you."

"You really have always loved me, haven't you?" Henry said as if he had suddenly become enlightened.

"Of course! I'm your mother! I always have and I always will!" Regina kissed him again and smiled. "Let's go do something! Anything! Everything! Whatever you want!"

"So what are your hobbies?" Regina asked as she licked the sides of her Evilicous Double Fudge ice cream cone. Dopey had set up an ice cream parlor post-curse and all the ice cream flavors were tied to their past lives in the Enchanted Forest. Henry was eating Prince Chocolate Charming.

"Video games, casually coming up with code names for secret missions, generally on the run from villains and occasionally school," Henry informed her with a twinge of sarcasm.

"Wow! I said we could do anything you wanted and you didn't choose video games, impressive," Regina laughed. "I just wish I could protect you from those villains."

Henry gripped her hands in his, "You have with these. You've saved this whole town with magic, your magic." He released her hands and shrugged. "Besides it would have been cruel to play video games with you, I would have schooled you so hard."

"Oh yeah?" Regina rocked her head. "But it was Dark magic." She uttered ashamed.

"You defeated Zelena with light magic," Henry consoled her. "Not all magic is bad magic."

"I thought I was the evil queen?"

"Sometimes people surprise you and they change for the better," He spoke like a fortune cookie. His elbow dug into her side and he glanced up at someone, "Speaking of people-"

Robin came into view and Regina sighed. "Not today."

"Aw! Come on! What could he have possibly done?!" Henry whined.

"For starters he has a wife and I know, Snow sort of explained it to me-"

"Mom, listen to me- are you listening to me?" Henry held her face in his hand, her eyes were on him and she nodded. He released her. "You feel things deeply, with or without your heart you feel things with your whole soul. I know you feel something for that man, don't let anything hold you back."

"That sounds rehearsed," Regina said as her lips curled into a smirk.

"The wise sage that is my grandmother said that to someone before," Henry confessed. "But rehearsed or not it still has the same meaning."

Regina looked up again, watching as Robin walked by. She had had an amazing evening with him until Marian showed up. "Tell Robin Roland's in the woods- or give him some excuse to go in the woods."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not letting anything hold me back," Regina responded. "After you've told Robin go home and wait for me, okay? You know how to work that tv contraption?" Henry nodded. "Great!"

"Roland! Rolan-"

"Roland's fine," Regina announced stepping from behind the trees that had kept her hidden from view.

"Regina?" Robin was caught off guard.

"I told Henry to tell you that, Roland's wherever you left him," She assured him.

"You-"

"I wanted you out here," Regina informed him. "I didn't know where we were last night but this place seemed familiar."

"I remember this place," Robin commented. "But that can wait, for now."

"No! Tell me," Regina shouted closing the gap between them with a jump. "Please?"

"This is the spot where you came and kissed me for the first time. I was watching a fire and my merry men had set up temporary camp over there," he pointed in the direction. "I had just lost your heart to the wicked witch in order to save my child-"

"Nothing is worth the loss of a child," Regina interrupted.

"I wasn't expecting hearing from you for a while and you showed up. I started apologizing and you didn't say a word. You waited for me to finish and then-" Regina leaned up on her toes and cupped his face between her hands, kissing him passionately.

She pulled away, "I did something like that?"

"And I did something like this," Robin scooped his arm around Regina's back and brought her back to him. They parted breathless, moments later, and Regina rubbed her nose gently against his.

"Glad that's settled," She laughed shakily and Robin chuckled. "So, uh, my family, of sorts, is having dinner tonight at Granny's- and anyway this is so stupid- but you should come. Bring little Roland too, it is a family thing."

"Are you Regina asking me on a date?"

"I'd say 'yes' before I change my mind," Regina countered saucily.

"Yes, I would be delighted, especially little Roland. He's been dying to see his 'Gina' again." Robin accepted her offer.

"He calls me 'Gina'?" Regina's chest surged with unexpected warmth at this revelation. "That's besides the point, see you tonight."

"Oh, Regina!" Robin hollered. "You still owe me those drinks."

Regina smiled to herself and glanced over her shoulder at Robin. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"So why are you getting so dressed up for this dinner?" Henry inquired as he watching his mother getting ready from where he was perched on the bathroom counter.

"Aren't you just the perceptive sort," Regina eloquently danced around his question. Henry was not satisfied with her answer. She tried to avoid his pressing stare as she perfected her make-up. "I invited Robin to dinner. Robin Hood."

"'Robin of Locksley, at your service,'" Henry did his best Robin impersonation.

Regina giggled, "Are you making fun of my boyfriend?"

"So now he's your boyfrieennnd?" Henry's voice rose an octave in pitch.

"Oh my god," Regina threw up her hands. "I am not talking to you about this. You're my son!"

"Aw come on! I didn't get to catch you guys kissing this time I need something!" Henry teased.

"You caught me kissing him-" She shook her head. "Nevermind. You best get dress young man I want you to look nice."

"For Robin?" Henry elongated the thief's name.

"To prove to Emma I am perfectly capable of taking care of you without my memories intact," Regina corrected swatting his butt. "Get going, mister!" Henry laughed and ran off into his room to get ready.

Regina kept her arm draped around Henry's shoulders as she walked from the car to Granny's. Robin held little Roland's hand and met her halfway. She looked absolutetly stunning in- he had seen that red dress before. The one that showed off her magnificent cleavage. She had worn it the day after they had exchanged a kiss in the woods in their seemingly "past life". Robin smiled to himself at this little inside joke. He thought perhaps it was just a Regina thing, that she feel the need to show off her cleavage after she confronted someone about having feelings towards them. He would have to make sure she knew that he was with her for far more than the boobs. But Robin was certainly not complaining.

"Robin," Regina's eyes brightened at the sight of him, dapper as always. She embraced him quickly and crouched down to Roland's eye level. "Hello, you're the handsome little prince Roland, I keep hearing about."

Roland giggled and jumped into Regina's arms, locking his arms around her neck."Gina back!"

Robin started to move to grab the child but Regina waved him off. "Well, hello to you too." Regina exclaimed as she rose to her feet. She softened her voice and gave a nod. "Yes, Gina back." Roland left her arms but kept a firm grasp on her hand; not about to lose her again.

"Let's go eat, shall we?" Robin suggested as he opened the door.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Henry chimed in, rubbing his stomach.

"You're always starving," Regina snuffed at his comment and he nodded in agreement, as the trio walked inside the diner.

"Regina! You came," Snow rushed over to greet her friend in her usual manner and then stepped back, smiling at the company which acquainted her.

Regina eyed Charming, who she had no memory of seeing before, and nodded his way. "Is that?"

"Yes, oh yes," Snow waved her hand at Charming, signaling for him to come hither. "Regina this is David, Charming whatever really. Shepard boy, anything goes."

Regina gave Charming the one over and nodded. "I approve," and Snow beamed. This was everything young Snow had ever wanted from the young innocent Regina she met. The mother's love and approval- she had it all now.

"Regina, it's so nice to see you well and on your feet," Charming stuck out his hand and Regina shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you, Charming," Regina informed him. Robin followed in behind Regina now and Snow's eyes grew wide. "I hope you don't mind but I brought company." Regina scooped Roland up into her arms.

"No, no! Not at all," Snow smiled from ear to ear, as she smirked at Robin who blushed. "Hello, Roland. Robin." Killian cleared his throat awkwardly at the table with Emma and Snow was snapped back to reality. "Ah, yes, come sit."

"Where would you like to sit?" Regina asked Roland.

"By Henry!" The little boy jumped from her arms and claimed the seat by Henry. Charming sat by Killian and Snow between Charming and Henry. Emma sat across from Killian, Regina next to her and Robin by Regina.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite royal family?" Ruby announced as she strode over to the table. "One big family dinner, eh?"

"Yes, I guess you could call it that," Snow laughed as she rocked her son in her arms.

"Let's see we have the Charmings, the Outlaws, and the Pirates," She segmented them all off into little groups. "Perfect."

As the dinner went on different members of their strange extended family group dropped by- Leroy, Tinkerbell, Mr. and Mrs. Gold, but then she popped by. Marian.

"What did I say about coming near them?" Snow hissed. Regina froze where she sat and Robin protectively embraced her at his side. Roland yelped and scurried under the table to Regina.

"Shh! It's okay, she's your Momma, she's not going to hurt you," Regina cooed as she held him on her lap. "It's only your Momma."

"I invited her- is there a problem?" Emma asked as she rose to her feet.

"You invited Marian!" Snow and Robin said in unison staring at Emma.

"She seemed a little lost here in Storybrooke," Emma shrugged. "How was I supposed to know you were inviting Regina and Robin, I thought if Marian got to knew Regina wasn't a monster-"

"I'm not a monster!" Regina cried out.

"Yea! Now you know why I moved in with you Mom, Emma thinks you are a monster!" Henry snapped angrily. "She invited Marian this morning when she came by our apartment asking for Robin's whereabouts. She wants Roland."

"You can't just let Robin take away Roland!" Emma exclaimed. "She is his mother!"

"And Robin raised Roland all by himself because Marian was dead. Regina raised Henry and yet you come to town and steal him from her. You don't get a vote because your judgement call was the wrong call!" Snow shouted angrily. "Emma, I'm sorry." But Emma just shook her head.

"I'm going home," Regina announced and rose from her seat. "And Emma made the right judgement call. Henry needed someone who was more empathetic than me, it took me a while to learn how to love properly. If that's any condolences to anyone there it is."

"Regina, wait!" It was Roland's voice that rose out higher above the others that stopped her. She turned around and faced him. "Gina, please don't go bye."

Regina bit down on her lip and smiled wimply at the boy. "I have to go bye. But I will see you again, how's that for a promise?" Roland nodded. "Good boy."

"Mom! Wait!" Henry cried out. "I'm coming too!"

Regina shot a sympathetic glance at Emma and then nodded reluctantly. "Only if it's what you want."

"See, she left you Roland, she doesn't love you the way I do!" Marian was saying to the small boy as Regina left. She turned promptly on her heels and then decided to forget it. Maybe loving Robin was just too hard, she needed to tell herself to walk away before she ended up hurt.

If only she had listened...

"Roland, don't listen to her!" Regina roared as she ran back in. "I love you but your mother won't leave me alone! Every time I'm about to experience the tiny bit of happiness this life allows me there she is ruining everything! I just want to go home and make a lasagna with my son who doubted my memory in making amazing food. You make bring your Papa and come to my home because guess what bitch," Regina looked directly at Marian. "That's private property and you're not welcome there." She kicked over a chair and threw her hand up in the air as she draped her free arm around Henry and left the diner.

"Go Mom!" Henry cheered and she bobbed her head with a smirk.

Everyone else looked around in shock for a few moments and then Robin rose from his seat. He took Roland into his arms and nodded at everyone. "This was lovely but I've never had this supposedly amazing lasagna and it would be a shame to miss such a treat."

Snow smiled at Robin and stood by him. "I've had her lasagna and I'm getting there as fast as my post-pregnancy legs can carry me. Charming?"

"Well, let's go then," Charming took his wife's arm in his hand and helped her stopped and glanced over his shoulder at his daughter sitting alone with the pirate.

"Come along, Swan, if you don't go you'll hate yourself," Killian announced as he took Emma's hand and everyone left the diner. Marian was left alone in their dust. Ruby could not help but smile from behind the counter with Granny.


	9. Chapter 9

"You coming Mom?" Henry asked when Regina hesitated at the front door.

"Yea, yea," Regina nodded flagging him forward. "I just need a moment to catch my breath- go ahead in and get settled." Henry nodded as he ducked inside.

Regina gripped the sturdy column like a lifeline and soaked everything that had happened in these past few days sink in. Before when everyone had told her about all the horrible things the evil queen had done she had believed them but she couldn't conceive the idea that _she _had ever been so evil as to slaughter innocents. Now she could.

Regina fought back tears as she realized how cruel she had been to that poor woman, who's only fault was living. Something carnal had been triggered from inside her and she could not control it. Why should she have to? Robin wanted _her_. That woman clearly upset little Roland. Regina straightened up as her thoughts changed course and inner strength won over her innocent conscience. Robin _wanted _her and not that Marian woman. Regina had done her version of the right thing and that was right enough for her. _  
_

She was not the villain in this story, she was the victim. Regina smiled and felt an unfamiliar burning in her hands. She looked down and screamed. A ball of fire erupted from her palms. Regina jumped and the flames went out. _Magic. _Henry had told her she had it but she didn't know how to use it. Now she thought she had an idea…

Regina closed her eyes and pictured Robin and little Roland. She thought about Henry and the first time she held him. Passion surged through her veins and when she opened her eyes fire danced along her fingers. Regina stayed focused as she cheered excitedly and thrust her palms out. The fire shot out and caught fire to an apple tree.

Regina stared comically at the burning tree and tried to conceal her laughter. "Oops," she squeaked as she threw out her hands and the tree was ripped out of the ground. It flew towards her and she dropped her hands in time that the tree did not crash through her front door. Regina watched the tree burning and waved her hands, the flames went out but it was too late to save the tree. A single red apple rolled into view. The sole survivor of her escapade with magic. If she ever regained her memories, she would find irony in that.

Regina smiled, pleased with herself and that was when she heard the tires on pavement as a car parked in her driveway. She narrowed her eyes to see who it was. Regina jumped happily and flung open the front door. "Henry come on downstairs!"

Robin emerged from his car, his mini-me emerging from the backseat. Roland saw Regina and waved ecstatically, even though he had just seen her moments earlier. "Robin," Regina exhaled his name like a breath of life.

Robin smirked as he meandered his way up the drive. "I thought I should try this esteemed lasagna of all lasagnas."

Regina giggled like a school girl and mentally chided herself for acting so foolish, Damn, if this man didn't do things to her. "Everyone deserves to try it at least once in their life if they're lucky. It's like tasting my own forbidden fruit," She winked. Robin growled slightly and drew Regina into his arms, now on the porch. Regina clutched lightly at his shirt and watched Roland who was making his way up the drive slowly.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, serious now. "You seemed upset." She tensed and pretended to be overly interested with the loose threads of his scarf. Robin played with Regina's hair and lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Don't be mad at yourself. You're not the bad guy here- Marian is. I don't want you beating yourself up over that exchange at Granny's. Deal?"

"Deal," Regina smirked as her eyes flickered to his lips. Robin bent down to meet her and she wrapped her hands around his neck, as his held her waist to his.

"Is this what you wanted me to see?" Henry asked as he stepped out on to the porch. Regina's eyes flew open and she practically jumped away from Robin.

"You need a cat bell," She stammered as a blush burned in her cheeks, and she was glad the cover of darkness made it nearly invisible. "But no, no this is not what I wanted you to see- Roland. That's- Roland, Henry's ready to play." Henry chuckled and walked on to meet the little Hood. Robin pecked Regina's lips lightly again and then stared at the fallen apple tree.

"So, nice landscaping-" Regina slapped his chest and he threw out his hands with a laugh. "What was that for I was being sincere?"

Regina rolled her eyes and walked past him towards the second car arriving. "Regina!" Snow waved as she took Neal into her arms. Regina embraced her friend.

"I can't believe you actually came- I just wasn't- I didn't realize-"

"You're family," Snow assured her.

"I'm starting to get that." Regina nodded.

"Plus we didn't get to eat at Granny's, and we're starving and with you offering to cook for us I mean-" Charming joked and Snow gave her husband a look.

"Okay, who's hungry?" Regina asked as she assisted her little helper in carrying the lasagna dish to the dining table. Roland displayed his masterpiece proudly and everyone clapped for him.

"Starving!" Killian announced and his stomach rumbled in response.

"I'm sure this is better than anything we could have had at Granny's," Emma said warily, trying to be an ass kisser to make up for her earlier faux pas.

Regina laughed and placed slices of lasagna on everyone's plates. "It's okay, Emma, relax little grandbaby. I think we've all had moments where we were only trying to help in our lives and inevitably made it worse. Live and learn."

"I know I have," Snow added with a sly smile.

Emma nodded waiting for Regina to laugh and say "just kidding", but she never did. Emma was one bite into her lasgna when she dropped her fork and stared blankly at Regina. "Were you calling _me _'grandbaby'?"

Snow fought back laughter and Regina nodded. "Yes, I mean we're not technically blood related but everyone here is my family by some meaning of the word. Two grandbabies, two adorable little boys who I love like sons, a best friend/daughter, a son in-law, a pirate," she looked at Robin and pointed her fork at him. "a him."

"To family," Charming raised his glass.

"Family." Everyone clinked glasses, down to the little tot with his glass overflowing with apple juice. Regina looked around at the people sitting with her. In a far away corner of her mind her past self, her past memories were fading away. Maybe, that old Regina supposed, maybe it would be better to let this Regina live happily in ignorance. She did not need the burden of her memories- did she? She was making new happy memories with Robin and what could she possibly benefit from her memories? Heartbreak, pain, regret? Nothing useful.

"Good bye! Drive safe!" Regina closed the door and took a breath. "I think that was a success."

"I'll go fetch Roland," Robin started for the stairs. Regina caught his arm and he glanced over at her, surprise etched on his face.

"You can, if you want, but I'm fine if the two of you would rather just sleepover. He's already fast asleep-"

"No, no, if it's no trouble to you I'd love to stay." Regina beamed.

"We can move into the hearth room- I mean-" Regina shook her head with a laugh. "I'm going to go put Henry to bed and when I come back I'll have wine."

"I've got wine!" Regina announced a handful of minutes later as she came into the hearth. Robin was looking around at the pictures of Henry and her throughout the years that were scattered on the mantel.

"That one," Regina said pointing to the picture Robin was looking at. "According to what I've been told by Henry is that in that picture he had just crashed from some crazy sugar high and we were coming back from the park and he-" Regina laughed. "He just collapsed on the side walk and decided he was going to take his nap there. So I took a picture passed out next to him."

"Its not that funny, I don't know why I did it," she shrugged.

Robin chuckled. "Seems the evil queen always had a soft spot for children."

"When I wasn't sending them off to be eaten by a cannibalistic witch," Regina retorted. Her voice softened and she cocked her head to the side. "I don't know but I don't think I ever was in 'evil queen' mode with Henry. How could I be? He is my son, I would do anything for him."

"I don't think you ever have been in 'evil queen' mode," Robin informed her.

Regina's smile widened. "Watch this!" She closed her eyes and focused solely on Robin until she felt the familiar burning her hands.

"You relearned magic?" Robin asked proudly.

Regina threw the fire into the fire place and started the fire. "It just sort of happens when I think about…certain things."

"Oh, really?" Robin closed the gap between them. "Well, I'm very impressed."

"Wine?" Regina suggested as she poured herself a glass. He nodded.

Regina broke off the kiss and clutched Robin's arm. They were cuddled on the carpet in front of her couch, wine glasses by their feet. She pushed up his sleeve and danced her fingers along the edges of his lion tattoo, happily humming to herself.

"You like my tattoo?" Robin whispered softly to her as she continued to trace his tattoo.

Regina glanced up at his blue eyes and nodded. "I do," She placed a light kiss on the lion and dropped his arm.

"Why?" Robin inquired.

"It's beautiful. The lion tattoo is a monument of what we had that I can't remember, a monument of what we have that I can. I saw you in that tavern and until I found you again all I ever knew you as was the man with the lion tattoo. When I was lonely I used to think 'I really messed up, I should be living happily ever after with the man with the lion tattoo right now!' When I was forced to marry that awful King! All I thought about was why I was too afraid to go into the tavern? When I had to- go to bed with a man who could have been my father, who I most certainly did not love," Tears ran down her face as these little memories came rushing back to her. "It was always the same thought. 'Where is the man with the lion tattoo?'"

Robin pulled Regina into his lap and embraced her. "I'm right here, it's okay now." Regina buried her face in Robin's chest and stopped her tears.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "You just wanted to know why I liked your tattoo and I-"

"No," Robin assured her. "I want to know everything and anything about you, especially what makes you hurt so I can stop your pain."

Regina straightened up in his lap and stared straight into the ocean in his blue eyes. "I love you." Robin sat very still afraid to move, to wake up from this dream. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in my life before."

"I love you, Regina. I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to tell you, and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to love _you _and not just this idea of who you used to be, but you captured me, swept me away and I'm afraid every second I'm with you that it might be my last with you. I can't lose you, there is no one else for me Regina."

"Then don't," Regina's lips tickled his ear. She kissed him quickly and rose to her feet, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Robin piped up.

"To bed." Regina glanced over her shoulder at him. "Care to join me?" She winked and disappeared down the hallway.

"Still a bloody minx," Robin said under his breath as he followed eagerly after her.


	10. Chapter 10

[A/N: Yea I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I rewrote this chapter (very monumental chapter in the whole plot of the story) over and over again changing small things and then changing them back until I felt this story was going in the best direction not only for me and where I wanted it but for the characters and hopefully for you guys, so enjoy!]

Regina rustled in the bed and glanced at Robin's sleepy form strewn across the sheets next to her. She succumbed to the basorexia that made her lips tingle with desire, and she gently brushed hers against Robin's. He blinked sleepily and grinned a shit eating smile at her. His hand gripping her and pulling her back to him. Regina laughed, one that sent frissons cascading through her and leaving Robin in awe of this beautiful creature before him.

"Sleep well?" Regina inquired in quite the euneirophrenia state of mind after her peaceful dreams.

"Exceptionally, m'lady," Robin bit at her ear and she snickered. The way he said 'm'lady' did things to her and she knew he knew. She pranced her fingers effortlessly along the contours of his chest, all the while humming softly to herself. It was as if clinomania had washed over the pair today, perhaps it had, for neither felt much inclination to leave that bed ever again.

_Drrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggg! _Robin groaned as Regina arched over the bedside table and grasped the unfamiliar technology that was her 'cell phone'. "It's Emma," she tapped the LED green phone icon and the line clicked on.

"Put it on silent and get back here!" Robin growled seductively clawing at the fabric of her lingerie, hanging loosely around her hips.

"I already answered it and she's probably heard you say that," Regina chastised as her hand covered the phone. He recognized defeat and flipped over on to his abdomen, moaning into the pillow. Regina bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Regina?" Emma's voice wavered on the other line. "Regina are you there?"

"Mhmm," Regina laid back down on the bed beside Robin, drawing circles on his back.

"Thank god you answered! Well you're all right, but what about Henry? Is he all right? Can you see him? Do you know where he is?"

"Woah, woah, Emma slow down. Why wouldn't everything be okay? I'm sure Henry's fine, he's probably-"

"Probably isn't good enough for me Regina! Oh my god! GO! Check his room!" Regina could hear Emma's voice rising in octaves as panic began to set in her bones.

Regina forced herself out of bed, again, and slid on one of her robes to hide the rather saucy lingerie she'd rather not greet her son in. Robin stirred as she disappeared down the hallway and knocked on Henry's door twice. "Are you-"

"Yes! Yes, I'm checking," Regina pried the door open and surveyed her surroundings. Neither Henry nor Roland seemed to be present in the room so she re-closed the door and backed into the hallway. "Not in his room-"

"NO! HENRY! HENRY!" Emma screamed out as if her calling him from the other line would do any good but deafen Regina.

"Emma! EMMA!" Regina roared over the hysteric cries. "You're making me deaf will do no one any good. Now calm down he's probably just downstairs."

"Regina?" the sleepy voice of her outlaw resonated off the walls. He had dressed in her absence and looked rather dapper in his day old clothing.

Regina waved her hand at him to go back to bed, this was no big deal, just a minor freak out on Emma's part. "What does she want?" Robin mouthed quizzically.

"Worried about Henry," Regina mouthed back and he nodded.

"Why aren't you looking?" Emma demanded, anger twinging her voice.

"I am looking," Regina argued as she took the stairs slowly, yawning here and there. "Anyway, Roland was gone too so the boys are probably together eating breakfast or playing video games-"

"Is Robin there?"

"I don't see why that's any of your concern, but yes he is here-"

"Tell him 'Operation Frozen'."

"Why do I need to tell Robin 'Operation Frozen'? What does that even-" Robin had raced down the stair and taken the phone from Regina's hand. She glared at the obnoxious outlaw and crossed her arms.

"Well, okay, then," She grumbled to herself. "I'll find the children." Regina turned the corner into the kitchen and found Henry and Robin conversing over bowls of cereal at the island counter. She smiled.

_ Somewhere in the darkest corners of her mind her past self, her old memories, ached at this scene. Everything she had wanted, everything she still did whether she could remember or not. A lazy day, two beautiful children getting along happily, everyone fulfilled and smiling. Her heart hurt and for a second she debated releasing her memories on this innocent woman that she was now. A second, but she didn't. It would not have been right. It would have slaughtered this person and heroes don't kill. _

"Regina! Reginaa-" Regina pivoted sharply and shushed her boyfriend.

"What's with all the yelling? What has gotten into everyone today?"

"Oh, morning, Mom!" Henry smiled.

"Gina! Papa!" Roland hopped off his bar stool and Robin stopped him.

"Go get dressed," Robin instructed Regina. "It's not safe here we have to leave." Henry stared nervously at Henry who opened his mouth to speak but Robin said exactly what he was thinking. "Operation Frozen."

Regina was startled. Was everyone in on this big secret that was 'Operation Frozen'? Was she the only one not allowed in the exclusive club? "Why?"

"Please," Robin sounded almost desperate a strange fear had settled in his eyes. A fear she had never seen on him before and that frightened her into action. She nodded and scaled the stairs. Regina did not bother to go into her closet for clothes, she decided she would finally wear the clothes that had been bundled up in this blue bag from the hospital all these weeks. She unzipped the bag and examined the clothing. The tights were ripped and unwearable so she threw them away. The black dress was in fine condition, and the pea coat seemed mostly fine besides minor sections of ripped stitches on the one side. Snow had brought her these clothes after cleaning them thoroughly, apparently Regina had left them at Snow's house. Or at least that was what Snow had told her. A maroon scarf lay at the bottom of the bag with some pretty badly scuffed up shoes, but Regina felt rushed and hurriedly dressed in these items.

Robin had loaded the children into the car as she dressed, and Regina ducked into the passenger seat. "I don't even have my damned cross bow to defend us- Regina. Thank god," He kissed her quickly and there were disgusted grunts from the back seat. "Why are you wearing that?"

Regina gawked, offended. "You've been rather hostile this morning haven't you, demanding too!" Regina hissed angrily.

"I'm just concerned that at any moment- never mind I'll let Emma explain when we get there," Robin shook his head and drove.

"That's the outfit you wore when you were hit," Henry whispered from the back seat. Robin tried to forget about it but it was too late. He already was seeing her seizing form, in his arms, blood running down her face, down her neck, touching the black fabric of that dress. The maroon color of her scarf only making the blood that covered her stand out more. Only making the dire scene seem even more tragic.

Regina softened and placed her hand gently over Robin's. She fought the urge not to say anything and then mumbled a quiet and gentle. "I'm sorry." Something Regina had always been hard with. She stood by her mistakes, even the ones that cost her, and she never apologized. It was one of her mottos you could say, but Robin needed it and so she gave it to him. She loved him.

"You're here!" Emma exhaled with relief and enveloped her son into her arms. "Praise Jesus!"

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Regina demanded.

"Robin," Belle waved as she entered the barn with Rumple. Robin had driven her to this barn in the middle of forrest, middle of nowhere more like, and upon entering several familiar faces greeted her.

"Rumple?" Regina asked staring at her- friend? acquaintance? Teacher. He looked different. His skin was no longer crocodile-like but normal, aged. He looked quite strange by looking normal.

"Belle," Robin greeted the girl with a slight hug and Regina whipped her head around curiously.

"Who are you?" Regina scanned the room looking at the other strangers. "And you? And all of you?" She pointed to Little John and the dwarves. "What! Is! Going! On?!"

"It's all a part of-" Charming began.

"Fucking 'Operation Frozen'! I know!" Regina snapped. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Everyone remained silent. "Please?" She begged like when she was a young girl begging release from Cora's punishment.

"The Snow Queen-"

"I've heard of her," Regina interjected and Snow smiled at her.

"She's here in Storybrooke," Emma informed her.

"But you said you had her locked up in your vault where magical things too complex and dangerous for even your understanding went?" Regina questioned and Rumple nodded.

"She was but she was brought here through a portal from my vault from a certain time traveling trip," Emma and Killian stared awkwardly at the ground.

"She's after you, Regina, do you have any idea why?" Belle asked as she linked her fingers with Rumple's; something that did not go unnoticed by Regina.

"You? And him? Oh, honey," Regina sighed and then shook her head. "No, I don't know anything about the Snow Queen other than Rumple comparing me to her once. Not in a good way either," Regina said eyeing Rumple as she remembered his rude remark towards her during one of their early lessons.

"So that's what this is all about? Some Snow Queen after me?"

"No, she's always been after you that's why we've been patrolling your house," Charming blurted out and Snow smacked his chest.

"Excuse me?" Regina gasped. She glared over her shoulder at Robin. "Did you know about this?"

"I'm the one who ordered it," Robin confessed.

"And after Henry decided to live there with you, live bait for the Snow Queen-" Emma began.

"Is that why you came to live with me? To be a guard dog? I know that seems like it should be a grand gesture but I really thought- I thought it was because I was your mother."

"Mom, you are my real mother and that's part of the fight Emma and I were in that morning I chose to live with you! I told her she couldn't keep me locked up with her, I wanted to live with my real Mom!" Henry clutched at Regina's arm, as she struggled to take everything in. "I love you."

Regina could not stay mad at her son. She hugged him to her and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Henry." Everyone seemed on their toes and she stared at them. "What are you waiting for?" A disappointed sigh echoed from the group and they all shook their heads. "Nothing."

"I'm Belle," Belle piped up sticking out her hand. "Belle French, I mean Belle Gold. You kept me locked up for a long time but um..that's in the past and you apologized so-"

"I'm so sorry," Regina apologized regretfully. "I can't remember that but it sounds like something I would have done based off of what I heard. I really am, Belle."

"I know."

"Now is so not the time," Tink announced as she shook her shoulders free of snow as she entered the barn. "The frozen count is only rising."

"She's killing people!" Regina exclaimed. "We have to do something! We have to stop her!"

"We can't do anything!" Snow replied regretfully. She rocked her baby son, Neal, in her arms.

"But Rumple you're still the dark one, aren't you? You look different but-"

"I didn't even understand her powers Regina! That's why I locked her up!" Rumple shot her down.

"We can't just sit around and twiddle our thumbs!" Regina moaned in protest. Robin rubbed Regina's shoulders and she realized this had been decided before she arrived here. "So we are just going to hide out in here until what? She finds us?"

"We were hoping if she didn't find you she would return to her home," Killian announced with a flick of his hook.

"With what portal?" Regina demanded of them and no one had an answer for her. She kicked up some dirt off the barn ground and grumbled to herself as she walked off. "This is all my fault."

"No, Regina," Robin started but she stopped him.

"Can I have a few minutes by myself please?" Regina asked coldly and Robin retreated with a nod. "I'm sorry," she added as an after thought but he was gone.

She held her hung her head in her hands and sniffled in the frigid air that filled the barn. She clutched at the sides of her coat, pulling it closed to keep herself warm.

"Gina," Roland squeaked behind her. Regina wiped at her eyes and greeted the youngest outlaw who stood at the entrance to the stall she had retreated to.

"Yes?"

"Can I sit with you?" Roland wondered nervously and Regina smiled.

"Yes, of course dear," Regina nodded and the child did not just sit by her, as she thought. Roland scurried in to the stall and crawled into her lap. She let the shock roll of her shoulders and draped her arms lovingly around the boy, and his fingers held to her arms.

"Regina keep me safe." Roland said and she was surprised to hear her full name. "Keep me safe like with the monkey." He displayed his purple stuffed money. "Gina always keep me safe."

Regina had not realized she had fallen asleep until she was being awoken. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Robin apologized, as he withdrew from her stall. He was still clearly affected by the verbal beating she had given him earlier that day.

"No, it's fine," Regina shook her head and stretched her arms. Roland was asleep on the hay next to her, clutching tight to the purple monkey. "Robin, I'm sorry about earlier today." She reached out her hand and pulled him into her. He sat down on the hay and she cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, watching the boy sleep.

"Don't apologize," Robin stopped her. "I was being a-"

"Dick, ya your were," Regina laughed.

"I was going to say jerk," Regina looked at Robin and saw he had seriously not expected her to say that. They both laughed.

"Can we agree on handsome dick?"

"Very," Regina teased and kissed him gently. The doors flew open and a frozen wisp of wind struck them. Chills rippled down her spine and Robin jumped to his feet in front of her. "It's her isn't it," Regina said terror stricken. "These people are all going to die because of me!" Regina started to cry and shake.

Robin crouched before her and shook her shoulders. "No one is going to die Regina!" Robin informed her. "I swear! I won't let anyone be harmed and this isn't your fault. I promise to protect you, I've got you."

"At what cost, Robin?" Regina gasped as a panic attack overwhelmed her.

Robin pulled her to him and slammed his lips to hers. She calmed beneath his touch and he pulled away. "I've got you," Regina nodded.

"Please don't hurt me!" The snow queen, why it wasn't the snow queen at all. It was Marian.

"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded.

Regina knew because Marian was a mother just like Regina. Regina scooped up Roland in her arms and held him up. "He's safe," she said and Marian rushed over.

"My baby!" Marian took Roland into her arms and sighed with relief. For one moment everything seemed normal. Then the girl sprinted through the doors.

"Don't trust her!" The calls echoed off the wooden walls of the barn. "She's the-'

"It's the Snow Queen!" Snow screamed in a panic. "That's who we've seen stalking Regina's place!"

"She just looks like a girl! A lost girl-"

"Emma not now she's clearly dangerous!" Charming unsheathed his sword.

"Please don't hurt me!" Elsa begged. "I'm just Elsa, I'm no Snow Queen. My sister Ana she's marrying Kristoff and I'm all she has left. Our parents were killed in a ship wreck a handful of years ago. Please, I'm all she has left."

"You've been killing people why should we spare you?" Belle demanded.

"I believe her," Emma piped up standing before her. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Kill her!" Marian roared.

"I know who the real Snow queen is!"

"Why should we believe you?" Robin snapped.

Elsa stared straight at him. "Because she's holding your son."

Heads turned and Marian cackled. She snapped her fingers and in an icy puff of smoke she was no longer Marian, but the Snow Queen.

"Marian?!" Robin gasped.

"Mama?!" Roland screamed in terror. "GINA!"

"Yes, Gina, " The Snow Queen smiled maliciously.

"Where's Marian?" Robin inquired.

"Oh I killed her," The Snow queen laughed. "Poor Rumple locked up the wrong Snow Queen. Instead of locking up me, he locked up that frail thing. I escaped her because I saw those two just appear and I needed a ride to their home. I saw her take pity on Marian who Regina had captured because she knew where Snow was and then I killed Marian and took her shape. Tada! I'm here! I couldn't have done it without Regina, of course. Now Regina turn yourself in or watch this boy die." The Snow Queen tapped Roland's shoulders and he began to turn to ice.

"ROLAND!" Robin screamed.

"PAPA!" Roland screamed and shook as his body temperature dropped as more of him turned to ice.

_Gina keep me safe._

Somewhere in the darkest corners of her mind the Snow queen had pissed off the wrong mother and Regina released everything. She knew that remembering would hurt but not as much as watching Roland die and being able to do nothing about it. Regina stood frozen as everything rushed back to her. It was like being smacked by a train. She clenched her fists and stared straight through the Snow queen.

"Let him go!" Regina roared.

"I'm never gonna let it go!" The Snow Queen hissed and the ice reached his torso. Roland was shaking so bad now and Regina cocked her head at the side. "I heard the queen had gone soft, I heard she lost her memories. So whatcha going to do?"

Regina cackled. "You heard wrong bitch."

She unleashed magic, powerful magic at was interwoven between dark and light and the Snow Queen was thrown against the barn wall. Roland was released and Belle, the closest one to the child, ran and collected him. Regina stalked toward her prey.

"Regina?" Snow asked as Regina walked.

She stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder at Snow, eyes like cat slits. She was on the hunt but she had time for this."I'm back, bitch." Snow smiled.

Regina crouched before the helpless Snow queen and smiled lusciously. "Don't ever believe anyone who tells you the Evil Queen has fines soft. Soft isn't in my vocabulary, neither is forgiveness sadly." She ripped the Snow Queen's heart out and crushed it.

"I'm taking you with me!" The Snow Queen gasped and a shard of ice stabbed Regina's chest, barely missing her heart. She stumbled back but didn't think much of it as she shook the ashes off her hand.

Regina turned around and saw Robin hugging his son, overwhelmed with gratitude and relief. Robin met Regina's gaze and set down Roland. He started walking towards her and she started running. Regina slammed against Robin, who took her into his arms. Their lips met and a fiery passion was released, one she gained from losing him and gaining him all without knowing it. Every kiss, every moment, every second until now she hadn't known what love was not really. Her heart swelled in her chest and every brush of skin against skin was a fresh flame. A flame she wanted to burn in. A flame she wouldn't care if she died in. An eternal flame.


	11. Chapter 11

** [A/N: Okay so I have this idea of something I want to do with this story, near the end, and it is sort of way out there, like Lost polar bears on a deserted island out there, and I was just wondering how you guys would feel about that, before I actually did it. I can't tell you what it is I want to do because that would ruin it so this is all you have to go on, sorry.]**

Regina gasped for breath in Robin's arms, her hands clinging to him. She _loved _him. She laughed to herself mostly, because this was just crazy. How could the evil queen be capable of loving someone the way she loved Robin? Her memories were fully in tact along with new memories, everything he had done for her. That date under the disco ball in the woods- she could not hide her smile. These past three months had changed her, she felt different; as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Mom?" Henry's voice tore her away from her thoughts and she crashed into reality. She broke away, out of Robin's burning touch, and her world shifted. All that pain, torture, she had suffered when Henry had lost his memories of her was all mirrored back on his face. In the course of weeks Henry had seemingly lost another parent, but she was back now.

Tears poured from her eyes and she did not care that her, the great and terrible evil queen, was showing her vulnerabilities in front of strangers like Grumpy and Little John. She did not care that now not only had Robin and the two idiots had seen her break down, Tink and Emma had as well, and the not-Snow Queen Elsa. All that mattered was Henry.

"Henry!" Regina clutched her son beneath her finger tips and engulfed him in her, squeezing him to her chest. "Oh, my little prince, oh my sweet boy. Henry!"

"You're back? You remember?" Henry asked trying not to sound to hopeful.

"Yes, everything! I remember everything! You're my son and I'm never _never _letting you go away again!" She snuggled herself against her son.

"I've found that phrases like 'I will always find you' work better for promise making, but that's just my suggestion," Charming shrugged and Regina rolled her eyes; she took his words to heart. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, like she always does when she's nervous or about to say something she's afraid might be turned against her.

"David's right, I keep losing you and for reasons I can't always control, but I can promise you this. No matter where you go in time or on this earth, any realm, you are and will always be and will have always been my son. Whether I can remember you or not, or you remember me, nothing will change the fact that you are my little prince, and I will always love you." She squeezed his hand tight in hers.

"I love you, Mom," Henry clutched her close one last time before releasing her.

Regina turned, facing everyone and spotted Elsa. "You," she pointed an index finger her way. She was smiling. "I never thought I would see you again. Why you were just a child when I heard of you."

"You've heard of me?" Elsa asked perplexed.

"I don't live under a rock, yes I have heard of you and unfortunately I'm the one who gave Neva the tools so that Rumple would capture you and not her. I'm- I'm truly sorry." Regina bowed her head solemnly. "And I'm the one who gave that pesky troll the spell to heal your sister, Ana."

"Wait! Who's Neva?" Snow interrupted.

"Do you know the Snow Queen?" Elsa piped up.

"Do I know the Snow Queen?" She cackled. "She was the only sister I knew about until Zelena came along. Rumple," Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled softly. "Meet your love child."

"COOL!" Henry exclaimed and everyone stared at him. "Wrong time, but awesome accidental pun."

"Henry!" Emma shushed him and he cowered.

Rumple charged forward and caught Regina in a choke hold. "You've killed her! I had a daughter and you killed her! You knew who she was! You knew who she was!" Regina clawed furiously at his magic possessed hands.

"RUMPLE!" Belle shouted at him but he waved her off. "RUMPLE STOP!"

"SHE KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"

"LET HER GO!" Robin shot and arrow at Rumple but he changed its aim in mid air and it fell to the ground beside him. Robin surged forward, Charming at his side. Emma glanced at Killian who quickly caught up with the others. Regina was discoloring from lack of oxygen as Charming beat the butt of his sword handle against Rumple's shoulder. Robin pried his fingers from Regina's neck and she stumbled back into his arms, gasping for air.

"YOU PATHETIC FOOL!" Regina spat at Rumple as she gathered up her strength. "YOU STUPID STUPID BOY!"

"Are you okay?" Robin said concern straining his features as he glanced her over.

"I'm fine!" Regina assured Robin as her hand stroked his cheek and she glared at Rumple. "Neva's not dead! I don't know how to kill her or she would have been dead long ago. Crushing her frozen heart only stuns her, gives _us _a chance to lock her away."

"I'm the only kid in the entire universe who's Granda tries to kill his moms repeatedly!" Henry whined in the background.

"Are all Cora's children terrible villains? Any more we should know about?" Killian goaded and Regina stared shocked at him.

"Watch yourself pirate, just because you're the Savior's boy toy doesn't mean I won't char you to a crisp if it pleases me," Regina hissed raising her hand. Robin wove his fingers through her raised hand and lowered it. "You're killing my mood," She whispered at Robin.

"I would rather I kill that then you kill him," Robin whispered back in her ear and she smirked.

"Cold!" Roland shivered in Belle's grasp and his skin was still slightly blue. Robin had the boy piled under jackets but it was not enough heat.

"Roland!" Regina accepted the boy into her arms as Rumple walked past her to where Neva was collapsed on the floor.

"Where did she go that she was able to hide her from me?" Rumple asked no one in particular as he combed his fingers through this girl's hair. "We had a deal! Any child that was mine was _mine!_"

"What you find out your blood runs in her veins and suddenly all homicidal intent stops?" Regina sassed cuddling Roland to her chest, giving him her warmth. She started a fire and draped her jacket over the boy, standing protectively behind him.

"WHERE-" Rumple screamed getting in her face.

Robin stepped forward, Charming raising his sword but Regina waved them off. Down dogs.

"In ice. Cora did not want her hidden, she wanted her dead. Neva is the only one who might have a more traumatizing relationship with my- our mother."

"What are you talking about?" Rumple hissed. "Please Regina! I've lost my son! This- This could be my second chance with a child I haven't screwed up yet!"

"Oh your lack of presence left its mark, luckily for her she had a family. A dad, a mother, a brother," Regina sighed her heart envied Neva's adopted family."Wonderland, she sent Neva to Wonderland and that's why Cora went and became Queen of Heart later when she grew paranoid that you suspected something. She grew so paranoid that she eventually seized her opportunity and one day Neva was out on the ice and Cora cracked it. Neva saw Cora and she screamed for help but Cora waited for Neva to freeze, when she did she left. Besides, Neva found out you were her father years ago that doesn't change her bloodlust. I for one would rather not just wait around for her to wake up."

Rumple and Belle took Neva to their home where Rumple conjured a magical cuff that Neva couldn't remove for herself that took away her magic; like Regina had worn. The rest of them were heading to Granny's. "Regina, I need to talk to you," Robin said pulling her behind.

"Okay?" She sensed something was off.

"I slept with Marian."

"You slept with my sister!" Regina gasped, it felt like the worst beating she had ever experienced but she clenched her jaw and turned away from him. Forcing herself to walk away from the love of her life. Robin stayed behind in her dust.


	12. Chapter 12

I know a lot of you probably really wanted me to keep this story going, but I do not feel like I can do justice to this story anymore. If you want to know how it ends just leave a review asking for that and i will gladly message you what would have happened had I written it. But i no longer feel like I can write these characters, in this story, as well as they deserve to be written. And it's really hard for me to walk away but i feel like a lot of bad literature or tv shows or movie series are bad because the authors would not just walk away from something they no longer had a grip on and I don't want that to happen to this. I lost my grip on these characters, made them too complex and big for my writing abilities and I am walking away. So sorry "I hope you can find it in your heart to understand".


End file.
